


A Few Shades Darker

by tommosxteacup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommosxteacup/pseuds/tommosxteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a young, successful CEO of a Record label. Louis recently has dumped Eleanor and came out of the closet, moved to New York to write for Harry's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so comments are appreciated! Love you guys!

Louis tapped a slender finger on the glass that separated him from the fluffy clouds outside the airplane. He never was a fan of flying and he hadn't done it since he was a child, but here he sat. It was his first visit to the States and he was nervous as hell, so he sat back and opened up his laptop and prayed the next five hours would go smoothly.

As the darkness closed around him he felt as if he couldn't breathe, he clutched at his throat and gasped for the air that wouldn't come. Louis was falling, deeper and deeper into this dream like state. This is when it always began, the images of her crying were permanently imprinted into his mind and they would never go away.   
Please wake up..please wake up. Louis thought to himself over and over again, for he knew what was going to happen next.

The lies he had told cut deep, but it was no ones fault but his own.

One month earlier....

"Louis!" Eleanor rang out in excitement, her voice cheery as always. 

"Hey babe." He replied with a sudden dread in his voice. 

They had been dating for over a year and today was the day he had to fess up to his lies.   
Eleanor made him happy, so extremely happy. But, it was never enough.  
Since Louis was a child he had always felt out of step with everyone else and now that he was about to turn twenty-two he had grown up enough to realize why.   
He was gay.  
He had tried to wish it away, and then when Eleanor came along he forced himself to try, and he had tried for as long as he could. He couldn't take it any longer.

Louis sat Eleanor down and tried to find the right words to say. One thing with Louis though, when he's nervous things just spill out.

He had rehearsed this speech over and over, yet when the time came to actually tell her all of it just flew right out the window.

"El..I- I uh..don't know how to say this but..You know I love you and I am crazy about you." He finally said, shakily." 

Eleanor's eyes lit up wide and she nodded expectantly. 

No..no...no. Lou thought to himself. He knew that look of hers.

With a deep sigh he finally allowed the words to spill out. "Elle, I'm gay..

Present

Louis jumped to attention in his seat as the captain announce the descent into New York City. 

His job interview was in four hours, so if he hopefully found his hotel on time he could sleep off some of this jet lag.

He sleepily rubbed his eyes after buckling the seatbelt and prepared for landing, his least favorite part.

He went to his happy place. Writing songs. It was the one thing he was good at and when he landed an interview at the top record company in New York, this was his chance to finally start his life.

 

After finally exiting the plane he had to go through customs and grab his luggage, he gazed at all the people.   
Lou hoped that they didn't think he was being rude but he couldn't help but stare at everything around him. He wanted to breathe everything in, and not take one ounce for granted.

Once he had his things he went in search for a cab, luckily he had practice with this while visiting London, so with ease he called out for one and gave the driver directions as he hopped in.

"Hey, mate. Hilton please." He rattled off the address and sat back with his nose glued to the window. 

So many people and tall buildings, he was so giddy he fidgeted in his seat. 

The drive to his hotel was rather short so he paid the small cab fee and climbed from the car, his duffle bag thrown over his shoulder.   
The record label had put him up in this place and as he entered the building he couldn't help but gasp at the sheer luxury of the place. Louis pranced excitedly over to the concierge and was about to give her his name when some wanker cut him off.   
He almost said something but held his tongue as the bloke began to speak.

The guys English accent thick and deep, he couldn't help but stare at the back of the strangers dark curls.

Fuck, Louis,he thought to himself. You haven't even saw his face and you are swooning.

Louis shook his head to rid the thought and focus on how the lad clearly cut him off, but his thought soon wandered. Lou didn't even notice the guy leave, it was only when the nice lady at the desk cleared her throat for the third time, he came back to reality.

"Shit..I uh sorry miss." he said frantically.   
"Louis Tomlinson here for check in". he followed.

 

The concierge was polite and gave him directions to his suite, so he turned and made his way to the lift, secretly hoping to get a better look at Mr. Tall and Handsome.

He had never even been with a man before, but this new place and new sense of freedom had him wanting to just dive in and never look back.

To Louis dismay, the lift was empty when the doors opened. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment as he stepped in and pressed the button for the twelfth floor.   
As the elevator climbed higher and higher, Lou adjusted the strap of his satchel and glanced down at his shoes. He was lost entirely in thought as the lift dinged and opened, Louis took a stride out and ran smack into the lad with dark curls, and fell back on his arse. 

"Bloody..hell..." Louis screeched, not realizing who he ran into at first, but as he glanced up at the bloke and got a look into those green eyes of his, all his words were forgotten.

"Watch where yer goin, wouldya?." The angel with eyes the color of the ocean had spoken again, and Louis almost lost his shit.

What had gotten into him? This was a complete stranger.

Louis shook his head and gathered up his things, nodding quickly to the stranger. "So sorry, mate. Wasn't paying attention."

This couldn't be any more embarrassing, and before Louis could say anything else he took off down the hall and to his suite, ready to forget about that entire situation at the lift.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis  
\----

It's five in the morning and Louis could do nothing but toss and turn in the giant bed in his suite. It was a fabulous bed but super lonely.  
He couldn't help but glance at the clock, sighing heavily as the time didn't seem to move forward.  
Louis tugged the covers up around him and for some reason his mind flickered to the angel with eyes like the ocean.  
A foreign groan escaped at his lips at the thought and it startled him, but instead of shying away from the thoughts he went deeper. He imagined what it would be like to kiss those pouty lips of this stranger and caress his fingers through the lad's chocolate curls.  
Louis could feel the bulge grow in his knickers and he decided to cave. Slowly he reached under the covers to massage his growing mass, his thought still on the curly haired stranger. He imagined the lad's plump lips kissing and sucking the tip of his cock, while he pushed down his boxers and his dick sprang free. Louis instantly begin to stroke himself, steadily increasing the speed of his movements. As his thoughts continued deeper he neared hisself near orgasm and he let himself go, cumming hard onto his stomach with a grunt.  
"Fuck." Louis spat out breathlessly. 

It had been awhile since he had rubbed one out and it felt pretty fucking good.

Louis rolled out of bed and went directly to the shower to clean himself up. He had his interview today with the record label, and he wanted to look his absolute best.

\--------------------  
Harry  
\--------

The buzzing alarm woke Harry up out of an unsettling dream, his breathing was rapid as he tried and push away the dark thoughts that had filled his thoughts.

"It's not happening anymore, Haz. Grow a pair." He mumbled to himself as he got up and went to the bathroom.

Harry splashed some cool water on his face and looked in the mirror.

Suddenly he was ten years old again, red welps covering his body, hiding in the bathroom from his drunk of a father. Tears streaked his face as he sucked in a breath, remembering the pain of his own father telling him he wasn't good enough.

"Nothing but a piece of trash." It was imprinted in Harry's mind as if it was yesterday.

His father nearly killed him on his seventeenth birthday and that's when he took off. No money, no home, but he had to get away.

He lived in shelters and would sneak into unoccupied hotel rooms whenever he could. That's where he met her.

Eliza was his savior, at least she was then. She offered him a job and a home. Harry couldn't turn it away.

He stayed in London with her for a few months, catering to her every need. 

The sex was great, but honestly he preferred men. But being her sub was a simple thing to do when she basically gave him the world. Who else could have their own company by twenty-three?  
The sex was nothing more than just sex and he was more than willing to oblige up until about two years ago.  
That's when Harry decided to take his business to New York. Eliza was pissed.  
After a few months in New York, Harry decided to try his hand at the sub thing and it turns out he was great at it. He had picked up on the techniques that Eliza had done with him and it worked perfectly.  
Maybe Harry did it because he was secretly lonely, or because it was easier than dating. He liked things on his terms and nothing else.

 

Harry snapped out of the past and grabbed his toothbrush from it's holder. He began to brush his teeth quickly.  
Harry needed to hurry and get to the office to prepare for a meeting with a new writer he had planned on hiring. 

So he dressed in his favorite suit and tie and made his way downstairs. His driver, Sebastian was waiting for him with the door to his Escalade open wide. This was by far his favorite ride.  
Harry climbed into the back seat and sat back, pulling his iPhone from his pocket to check his email before getting to the office.

Louis  
\--------

Louis walked slowly into the record company, in awe of everything that surrounded him. He fidgeted nervously as he checked in with the assistant at the desk. She was tall, slender and blonde and could probably be a model. 

"Mr. Styles will be with you in a moment, you may have a seat." The lady said cooly. 

Louis nodded and took a seat over on the plush leather sofa to wait.  
He couldn't sit still, especially when he was nervous, the fear of screwing this opportunity up rested heavily on his shoulders. 

Louis was so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost didn't hear the secretary tell him he could go on back.

"Huh?...oh right! Thanks miss." He smiles at her as he jumped up and hurried through the enormous clouded glass doors. 

Louis was looking at his feet when he entered the large square office. A leather chair was turned with it's back to him and someone with a distinct English accent was yelling at someone on the phone.

That accent. Louis thought to himself. Something was familiar about that voice and the moment the man turned around Louis almost gasped.

It was the ocean eyed angel.  
The angel he had rubbed one out to this morning.  
Louis swallowed thickly and finally spoke. 

"Mr. Styles, I am Louis Tomlinson. I had an interview for that writing position." He spoke slowly.

As Harry turned in his chair and saw the petite Englishman standing before him, he was a bit shocked. Yet he decided to not even mention their little incident yesterday.

"Oh of course, Mr. Tomlinson. Please have a seat." Harry casually smirked as he motioned to a seat in front of his desk and clasped his hands.

"We will not be conducting an interview today, Louis." Harry continued.

Louis panicked. "Oh..did..did you find someone better suited?"

Harry laughed a bit and shook his head. " What I meant was, you have the job and would love to discuss when you are able to start."

A wide grin appeared on Lou's face and he fidgeted in his seat, he couldn't help let his gaze wander to Harry's lips. 

"Seriously? Thank you so very much, Mr. Styles. You will not be disappointed." Louis replied with a sort of giddiness to his voice. 

He watched Harry scribble some things on a piece of paper for a moment and his mind wandered again.

He's your boss, cut it out. Louis thought to himself.

Harry spoke and brought Louis quickly out of his fantasy. "Here is my number, Louis. I have another meeting in about ten minutes. I would like for us to continue this discussion over dinner. I have reservations at the address under my number."

Wait, did he say dinner? Louis thought. Was this normal?

Louis nodded and took the paper from Harry, glancing at the information before folding it and putting it in his pocket.

"Sure thing, Mr. Styles." He stood up, and glanced at those lips once more. 

"You can call me, Harry." Harry said as he watched Louis leave to room. 

Louis glanced over his shoulder and nodded as he left the room, almost tripping over the rug on the way out.

 

\---  
Harry  
\---------  
Harry sat at his desk blankly after Louis left. He didn't have another meeting, and he couldn't believe he told Louis to meet him for dinner. 

"Focus, Styles." Harry muttered to himself. 

Tonight would consist of nothing but work discussion. Nothing further. He would try.


	3. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting! Hope you enjoy! Comments please!

Louis

Louis smacked himself on the head as he walked out of H.S Studios, his cheeks beyond flushed. 

"What the fuck was that, Tommo?" He muttered to himself. 

He replayed the meeting with Harry over and over as he made his way down the street. Making sure that he got it right. Lou couldn't believe he was meeting Mr. Tall and Handsome for dinner.

"It was just for work" He kept telling himself over and over again.

As Louis continued down the street a wonderful smell of fresh bread washed over him. He jogged across the street when he noticed the bakery and decided to stop in for food, not recalling when he had actually eaten last. 

Louis returned to his hotel suite with a large bag full of baked goods and a grande cappuccino. It tasted like heaven. The last thing he probably needed was caffeine but he couldn't seem to help himself.

The clock caught the corner of his eyes and he sighed heavily as it only read a half past noon. This day would fucking drag.

He needed something to distract himself from the fact he was meeting with Mr. Styles..uh Harry ... in less than four hours. 

 

Nothing seemed to help, so he sat like a fidgety teenage girl on the couch eating Mentos and watching infomercials.

 

Harry

Harry wasn't sure when he dozed off but he woke in a pile of drool and paperwork glued to his forehead. As he peeled it off he caught a look at the clock.

"3:45." He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Fuck!" He shot up like a rocket from his desk. Harry had only fifteen minutes to get across town to meet Louis. 

"What the hell was I thinking." Harry cursed under his breath and scurried out of his office with his phone glued to his ear.

"Seb, I'm going to need you to get me across town as quick as humanly possible". And Harry knew that if anyone could do it, then Sebastian could.

A wide grin appeared as the Escalade sped up to the curb just in time and Harry hopped in. He pat Sebastian on the shoulder as he smiled. 

"Thanks, mate. Can always count on ya." Harry said genuinely as he sat back.

"Traffic....bloody traffic." Harry couldn't help but curse and the never ending line that didn't seem to move.

He was going to be late. He hated being late.

So he did what he had to do.

Harry pulled his blackberry from his pocket and typed a text to Louis Tomlinson.

"Running a bit late, mate. -Harry"

He hit send and a smiled formed on his lips, and for some reason Harry's mind went straight to Louis' bum. He had a fucking arse given to him by the gods. There was no denying that. Before his mind could go any farther he attempted to reign in his thoughts. 

"Business only, Haz." He kept telling himself over and over like a broken record.

 

Louis

 

Louis heard his phone buzz in his pocket as he took a seat at the restaurant.   
It was a nice Italian place and Louis began to wonder if he was under dressed.   
He had to do a double take at his phone when a number he didn't recognize appeared. 

It was from Harry.   
He typed a quick reply and hit send.

"Not a problem. See you soon. -xx"

 

Louis returned his phone to his pocket and decided to order a glass of wine.   
He was a bit taken aback when the waitress said that Mr. Styles had a bottle set back for the two of them. 

Mr. Fancy Pants. He thought to himself with a snicker. 

The waitress returned with the wine and he took a sip, it was the most amazing wine he had ever had. Just the right amount of sweet.  
Louis made a mental note to get the name before he left, although he was quite sure he wouldn't be able to afford it.

 

"Someone's getting an early start, I see"

Louis nearly choked on his sip of wine as he heard that angelic voice appear behind him. 

"Mr. Styles..." Louis coughed. "I mean Harry, You weren't really late after all." Lou couldn't help but smirk as he turned to get a look at that angelic face. 

"We'll, I do have my ways. And an absolutely fantastic driver who is practically a magician when it comes to traffic." Harry said cooly as he took a seat across from him. 

The waitress was already sitting his glass of wine down as he sat and asked sweetly.

"The usual dinner for you and your friend, Mr. Styles?" He nodded back to her with a breathtaking grin, Louis thought the poor girl might melt.

"So what's this usual?" Louis asked curiously as the waitress peeled herself from standing above them and returned to the kitchen.  
" You aren't going to make me eat snails or something are ya?" He chuckled.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the question. "Snails? That's disgusting, mate."  
He carefully took a mental picture of the way Louis laughed, he was absolutely delicious.   
Harry's reserve was slowly faltering and he suddenly didn't care.

He decided to have a contract written up, just in case. Besides he honestly didn't figure Louis was the type...but there was something about this man that made him want to do everything in his power to try.

Louis couldn't help but notice the way Harry was looking at him and he fidgeted a bit in his seat.   
"So, uh... Work?" Louis said with a catch in his voice. "Harry, I can't thank you enough for this opportunity."

 

"Your work is phenomenal, I'd be crazy not to hire you." Harry said with a crooked smile. 

Harry folded his hands on the table, his eyes met Louis for a moment.

Oh fuck it. He thought to himself.

"So, Louis...I'm not usually this blunt but there is just something about you. Since I bumped into you the other day at the lift, we'll you bumped into me. But that's besides the point. I.. Don't normally come out and offer things like this, but I have a proposition of sorts for you." He scrolled through his phone and sent the email directly to Louis main address. 

"I sent an email to you, look over it later once your home..." 

Louis nodded and went for his phone when Harry stopped him.

"Is it something extra for work?" Louis asked curiously. 

 

Harry couldn't help but smile as he shook his head "no".

"Look, I'm usually spot on about this so I am just going to come out an ask...Louis, are you gay?" Harry asked. 

Louis nearly spat out his drink and began to cough roughly.

"I ...uh.. Yes, I am. Is that a problem?" Louis choked out as he rubbed the back of his neck and shifted in his seat.

Louis really hoped this wasn't a problem. He then suddenly wondered if Harry had noticed him checking him out.

"Why do you ask?" Louis managed to stammer out.

 

"I sound proper nosy, don't I? I do apologize. Well, I am also...and it's really not a secret. But, what I have propositioned for you is strictly outside of work, sort of. I couldn't help but notice you checking me out, and I must say you have quite the arse on you my friend." Harry bluntly spoke.

Louis tried not to look mortified as Harry brought up the checking out. 

And holyfuckingshit did he just compliment his ass?!? Louis couldn't help but grin.

He sat there and contently listened to Harry.. Wondering what he could have up his sleeve. 

"I don't do relationships Mr. Tomlinson, so I am going to offer you this. I need someone to attend certain events with me..charity dinners..etc. and of course a few other things which I have emailed to you in contract form. Look it over and tell me what you think. Take as much time as you need, because it will be a lot to process. And don't worry, if it isn't for you then I will understand. Although, I really hope you give it a shot. Because you won't be disappointed." 

Harry finished his glass of wine after his mini speech, he didn't want to let off too much information with so many people in ear shot. The contract would explain the rest. For now he wanted to enjoy the rest of the evening with Louis "The Sexy Arse" Tomlinson.

 

Louis

Louis couldn't help but practically run back to his suite after he parted from Harry at the lift. He rested a hand on his cheek and he wasn't sure if he was buzzing from the wine or from the kiss that Harry had softly placed up his cheek. 

He had tried not to let himself be too anxious about the big secret email that Harry had sent him, so he calmly got through dinner. (Which was to fucking die for) 

Now Louis sat sprawled on his bed as his mail loaded and stated he had one unread message.

 

"Well well Mr. Handsome what have we got here...." Louis mumbled to himself as he clicked open the email and gasped a little at the title. 

 

"The following is a binding contract between the dominant (Harry Styles) and the submissive (Louis Tomlinson) to explore his sensuality in a safe manor...."

 

Louis stared wide eyed at the screen but kept reading, intrigued and disturbed all at one time. 

 

1\. The submissive will stay with the dominant four out of the seven days of the week. (Living quarters will be provided)   
2\. The submissive will attend all extracurricular activities and functions with the dominant.  
3\. The submissive will be provided with new clothing and be taken for a spa day at least once a week.  
4\. The submissive will visit the gym at least twice per week.  
5\. Anything and everything in this said contract will be kept confidential between the submissive and the dominant.  
6\. The submissive will only speak when spoken to and will reply with a "yes sir" and a "no sir"

 

"Is this fucking real?!" Lou asked as he still continued to read. 

Hard limits 

1\. No kissing  
2\. No brutal fisting  
3\. No beating.  
4\. No strangling   
.....

 

The list of things continued on and on and half of the stuff Louis had never even heard of.....

Then finally he reached the last section.

You will do whatever the dominant has required of you the four days you reside with him during the week. There will be a safe word established between the two of you and when it is used will be the only time the dominant will stop.

 

Harry's signature was scribbled at the bottom with a date and then it had a spot for Louis to sign.

A side note at the bottom said... " Print this out and bring it to work with you when you have thought it through. I really hope you decide to do this with me. You won't regret it. -H"

 

"Mother fuck.....How could he tell him no." Louis thought to himself.

He could see Harry's cheeky ass grin in his head as he printed off the contract, and for once he listened to his heart and signed his name at the bottom.   
Even though his head was screaming no.

Might as well just dive in head first. 

 

Harry 

 

It took everything in Harry not to ask Louis up to his penthouse suite, he had to remind himself over and over again that he didn't do that. The contract had to be signed and Louis had to know what he was getting into. 

So once he was in his room and began to undress his thoughts began to wander. Particularly to that fine arse of Mr. Tomlinson's. The thought of his petite naked frame bent over in front of him begging for his cock caused Harry to groan.  
This fantasy was too much, he could come at the mere thought of him, he hoped to get a handle on himself better if he actually did get the chance to get in that tight ass of his, because he wasn't sure how long he would actually last.  
And the last thing Harry wanted was to seem like a horny teenager. 

 

As Harry jumped into his bed, in the nude, just as he did every night he heard his phone buzz on the night stand.

"Strange." He thought to himself and picked up his blackberry.   
It was a simple message, yet it had one massive effect.

"I'll do it. -xx"

 

It was from Louis....

Harry couldn't believe it. He practically screamed excitedly like a little girl.

"Since when are you a screaming teenage girl, Haz?!" He muttered to himself. 

Harry tried his best to calm himself and he tucked himself into bed, he couldn't wait for what the day tomorrow would hold. 

He fell asleep with the cheekiest grin possible upon his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short update. But I couldn't wait to post what little I had. I will have more soon! Comments please!

Louis

Louis had been lying in bed awake for hours, the time clicking by extremely slow. His first day on the job was in about four hours, yet for some reason that isn't what he was worried about.  
It a little less than four hours until he saw Harry.  
The novel esque contract still resided on the bed next to Louis, and he wasn't sure if he should be anxious or scared shitless.  
He had never in his entire life thought he would agree to such things, but honestly the moment he laid eyes on Harry he knew he would move mountains for the man.  
It was a strange realization for Louis, he hardly even knew the man and already he had this burning desire built up inside him and he felt as if any moment he would explode. 

Damn that green eyed bastard.  
Louis couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. 

Approximately a half hour into fantasizing about Mr. Styles, Louis decided he couldn't take any more.  
He hopped up from bed, adjusting his strained boxers on the way to the bathroom.

Cold showers had unfortunately became a new trend for Louis since the green eyed angel had waltzed into his life.

 

Harry

Harry toyed with his iphone as he sat at his breakfast table.  
Mrs. Johnson, his assistant/housekeep/personal chef, had made his absolute favorite for breakfast.  
Eggs Benedict. Perfection.  
And a huge glass of fresh orange juice was at it's side.

Harry always wishes he could cook actual food, but it was sadly a skill he lacked. But, cupcakes on the other hand was an entirely different story.  
Everyone says Harry's cupcakes are a total foodgasm.

After about five minutes of contemplating texting Louis, he acquired the nerve. He had been raking his brain on what to reply ever since Louis had text him last night. 

You won't regret it, Lou. 

Harry finally decided to hit send before he had time to change his mind. 

Now to wait. It was never something Harry was good at. He was probably the most impatient person around.

Harry nearly jumped from his chair as his phone vibrated and shook the entire table. It was a message from Louis.

I most certainly hope not :P -xx

Harry laughed as he read the text and instant typed up a reply. 

I was going into the office early today. If you want, you can come in early and I can give you the tour.

 

As he pressed send he could help but think....Uh huh a private tour..

 

It was only a few moments later and Louis happily responded.

Sounds fantastic, mate. I've been up for hours. Ill just get dressed and make my way to the office. Thanks! -xx 

Harry's stomach twisted in nervousness and excitement. He couldn't wait to get his eyes on Louis, and more importantly maybe his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis  
\-------

Louis scrambled to get his bearings together.  
He was pretty sure that he was on verge of having a panic attack. 

Come on, Tommo. Get your shit together. 

Louis tried his best to focus on his job, but as he gathered up the contract all thoughts of work were out of the window.

Harry wanted to have sex with him.

HARRYWANTEDTOFUCKHIMOHMYGOD!

It was times like these he wish he had Niall, his cousin from Ireland, or Liam, his best friend since he was basically in the womb, to talk to.  
They had been accepting of his choice to come out since the very beginning. 

Louis, then decided to send them both an email.

Hey douchebags, I need you both on Skype later. I miss you two bastards. You will never believe what happened.

-xx

He closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket and made his way to the lift, constantly checking his reflection in the stainless steel doors.  
As Louis ran his fingers through his fringe he couldn't help but think that he looked exceptionally well today. 

 

Harry  
\------

Harry walked into his office and already his secretary was shoving his caramel latte at him. He nodded in thanks to the sweet blonde and suddenly he wandered if Louis drank coffee.

"Miss Brand, could you please go run and fetch another latte for me. I have a meeting of sorts in just a few moments actually." He asked with a polite smile.

The poor girl looked like she was going to fall over. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as she scurried off and didn't ask any questions. He turned to hang his Burberry jacket onto the rack outside of his office door before making his way inside. 

He went directly to his seat and took a long sip of his coffee while he fished his phone from his pocket and began to type out a text.

Hey, Lou. Just come on into my office. My secretary is out on a coffee run.

-H

 

For some reason Harry was nervous. He never was the type to let anything, much less anyone get to him.  
But Louis.....  
Louis Louis Louis.  
That name did things to him. So many things that he couldn't even begin to describe.

 

Louis  
\------  
Louis was humming to himself as he reached the office and was a bit startled as his phone alerted a text in his pocket.  
It was from Harry.

Instead of replying he made his way inside.  
Harry's office was straight towards the back of the modernized room. Maybe Louis never noticed how simple and well, grey everything was.  
He liked it. Simple was his favorite.  
Simple, but effective.

Louis knocked lightly on the dark, oak door and just let himself in.  
He swallowed nervously and cleared his throat when he saw the glorious Harry Styles in deep concentration at his desk.

"Ehm...Uhmm..Harry? I got your text as I was walking into the building."  
Louis tried his best not to stumble over his words as he made his way closer to Harry's desk.

He fumbled through the stack of paperwork and decided to begin with the contract.

Harry looked up from his desk with the biggest grin humanly possible on his face and Louis nearly melted as those damn dimples appeared.

"Good morning, Lou. You look fabulous." Harry's voice chimed like fucking bells on Christmas.

Louis could feel his cheeks flush as he took a seat in front of Harry's desk.

"I uh well thanks. I'm surprised I don't look shit. I was up rather late, you know..reading things." Louis couldn't fight the smirk that suddenly appeared at his words. 

"Oh?," Harry seemed to study Louis' face for a moment. "So you really want to do this with me? I know it sounds absolutely crazy...." 

"Yes, Harry it is absolutely crazy...and I must be out of my mind. But I honestly feel like I haven't a choice." Louis interrupted quickly.

 

"What do you mean, Lou? Of course you have a choice. If you don't want to do this with me, then I completely understand. If you are worried about it affecting your job...it won't I promise." Harry began to chew his lip a bit nervously.

 

"Harry, you didn't let me finish...ever since I first laid my eyes on you, something inside me changed. I want to try this with you..more than anything I have ever wanted before...." Louis was surprised at how easily the words just seemed to come out.

Harry sat there blinking in shock... This man wanted him just as much as he wanted him. 

"I have something for you then." Harry said as he opened his desk drawer and grabbed the spare key to his flat.

"I expect you to be at my flat half past five. Mrs. Johnson will be there expecting you and will show you to your room." 

 

Louis nodded, wide eyed as Harry spoke. He couldn't believe he was doing this but, hell...why not?

"Yes sir." Louis responded with a devilish grin that surprised him a bit. 

Harry nearly choked as his eyes met Louis' for a moment and then he heard the door open.  
Miss Brand appeared with the latte in her hand. 

"I hope you like caramel, Mr. Tomlinson." Harry spoke with a smirk as he motioned towards the girl.

Louis obliged with a nod and took the cup with the Starbucks logo on the side. 

"Caramel is actually my favorite, Harry. Thanks." Miss Brand left without a word, but Louis thought nothing of it. His gaze was turned instantly back to the green eyed angel.

"I suppose you would like to see your office, Lou?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Office? I have my own office?." Louis was completely baffled. He expected a tiny cube at best, but his own office?!

A thousand things rushed through Louis mind, mainly with thoughts of decorating. But he would have to see the space first. 

"You are a writer and need the quiet space. So of course you get your own office. It's a few doors down the hallway." Harry stood up and motioned towards the door. 

"Follow me, Mr. Tomlinson."  
As his name rolled off Harry's lips, Louis decided that Harry could call him whatever he wanted and he would sound damn sexy doing it.

 

Louis quickly scrambled to his feet  
And followed him down the hallway.

He couldn't help but gasp as he walked into his office.

HIS very own office. Louis mum would be so proud.  
He made a mental note to call her before the days end. 

Louis turned to Harry, who was at his side.  
Wow he was tall.  
Their arms brushed for a moment and he grinned wide and cheeky.

"This is really phenomenal, Harry. I can't thank you enough." It was then that Louis took a breath and stood on his toes, without giving a second thought he pecked Harry's cheek. 

Harry Styles smelled like pure man and it almost caused Louis to groan.  
But he was quickly brought out of this fantasy when Harry stiffened and took a step back. 

"You need to review my rules, Louis. No kissing. You will be rightfully punished later." He said with a slight harsh tone to his voice. 

Louis jaw dropped. He had no idea what to do or say. So he shook his up and down, his cheeks were no doubt flushed red.

"I can't hear you, Louis. You are going to need to speak up." Harry's tone was still harsh.

..and extremely sexy.

Oh, Louis thought, this is his game...I think.

He cleared his throat and spoke loud and clear for Harry to hear. 

"Yes sir, Mr. Styles. I will do much better next time." 

And as the words flew out of Louis mouth, Harry left. He knew not to follow.  
So he shut the door and looked around at his office, wondering what to do first.

He practically squealed when he saw the brand new Mac computer on his desk, so he took a seat and fired it up. The Skype session needed to happen now. He needed to talk to his best friends.

 

\--------

It didn't take much time to get in touch with Liam and Niall. They had all had a flat together in London and that is where the two idiots still resided. Two broke musicians, the lads were actually great and didn't get enough credit. They were stuck playing the dive bars around London. Louis had actually written a numerous amount of songs for the guys, in hopes they would all get their big break.

It sucked majorly when Louis did and well...they didn't. But the lads were never the less supportive.

Louis put on his headphones and grinned at the yelling of the guys on the other line.

"Ni..Li..would ya both hush for a moment. I have big news...Big news coming to you from my own personal office space. Given to me specifically by my hunk of a boss who I am pretty sure wants to fuck me." Yeah, that did it. That made the two blokes hush. 

Then another wave of chatter began. I swear these two were worse than women. 

"Louis has a boyfriend!! Ahhh!!" Niall shrieked through the speaker. 

"Shush Niall, quit embarrassing the lad." Liam chimed in, always being the protective type.

"Look, I can't tell you all the details..because there aren't many as of yet. But I had an idea actually.  
Come stay with me. I have plenty of room....think of the endless opportunities and you never know, if I get in good with boss man. Maybe he will listen to you two play."  
Louis grinning as the guys begin the cheer loudly. 

 

"What?!! Are you kidding me?! Fuck yes!!" They both managed to scream excitedly at the same time. 

"I know the lease is almost up at your flat in London. But you two don't worry about it. Now, I expect to hear from you soon. Go look for flights and hurry and get your asses here. I need my best friends." 

Louis said his goodbyes to the lads and shut off Skype. He had a busy day and apparently a busy night ahead, and he couldn't wait.

Louis tried his best to busy himself through the afternoon when he received a text from the angel himself.

Been thinking about you all day. Mrs. Johnson has laid out your attire for the evening. I expect no complaints. There will be a note with further information with your clothes. You can leave around 4 pm if you like. Sebastian will be waiting to pick you up out front.

-H

Sebastian is Harry's driver, Louis thinks to himself. Wow, this is outrageous and unbelievable. 

It was already almost four and Louis couldn't help but fidget with excitement.  
He gathered his things and made his way to the front, gasping when a black Escalade was waiting with the door propped open.

A tall, muscular man appeared and tipped his hat.

"Mr. Tomlinson. Mr. Styles gave me strict orders to take you straight to his penthouse. So, if you do not mind." Sebastian motioned for Louis to get up into the truck.

Louis nodded and climbed in slowly.  
Of course Harry would have a bad ass car, and an extremely hunky driver.  
Could this day be any more amazing?

It wasn't a long drive back to the hotel, Louis was thankful for that.  
He thanked Sebastian and climbed out of the Escalade.  
He contemplated going to his suite to gather some things but he was too curious to see Harry's penthouse.  
So he stepped into the lift and slid the key for the penthouse.  
Louis didn't notice that he had been holding a breath until the doors opened. 

"Holy fuck me." Louis spat out as he stepped into the suite. 

He had never seen anything this gorgeous before.  
It was completely opposite from the office.  
The walls were a simple brown and everything was so very homey and inviting.  
Pieces of artwork covered the walls, paintings of London skyline, and the Eye were the ones that popped out the most. In that moment Louis felt homesick, yet at home all at once.

He looked around and practically jumped when he saw a small asian woman hovering over the stove in the kitchen. 

"Uh...um.." Louis cleared his throat. "Mrs. Johnson?" 

The tiny lady cursed and jumped. 

"Crap. I'm sorry miss, Harry just told me to let myself in. I'm Louis Tomlinson."

"Oh. Yes! Of course you are dear." She smiles from ear to ear and walked to him, patting him on the cheek. 

"You are quite the looker, Louis. Mr. Styles will be home soon. Your room is down the hall on your left. Make yourself comfy." She smiled and went back to work on something that smelled a bit like fried chicken. His stomach rumbled at the thought.

Louis turned down the hall and smiled at the pictures of Harry with various musicians. His smile did something to Louis, it touched him to his very core.

He finally reached the room that he hoped would be his and he walked in. It was painted a faint blue and the bed was large enough for at least five others.  
There was a pair of beat up jeans laying out on the bed.  
Was this what Harry wanted him to wear?  
Surely this was a mistake.  
A letter caught Louis eye and he unfolded it quickly.

I expect you wearing this and only this, Mr. Tomlinson. And if you do not obey...You may or may not regret it.

-H

Ps...There were no knickers provided for a reason.

 

Louis' eyes widened and he sat the letter aside, suddenly wandering if this was something he wanted.  
His hands shook as he picked up the jeans, that were surprisingly his exact size.  
With a deep breath he began to undress, knowing that if he hesitated any longer then he wouldn't be able to do it. 

 

Harry  
\------  
Harry couldn't contain himself as he impatiently wait for the door to the lift to open up to his penthouse.  
Mrs. Johnson had prepared dinner and left just as Harry had asked her to. But that wasn't really at the front of his mind.

He walked slowly down the hallway, hoping Louis hadn't backed out. Harry had chose that pair of jeans for a very specific reason, they would accentuate every curve of the petite lads body, and more importantly cling directly to his ass.

Harry didn't bother knocking on the door as he entered with a smirk.  
Almost instantly letting out a groan as the lad was curled up in a ball on the bed, his ass in the air, whimpering in his sleep.

Wow. Those jeans were perfect. His body was perfect.  
Get a hold of yourself, Haz.

He bent down to Louis' ear and whispered.

"I didn't give you permission to nap, Mr. Tomlinson."  
He spat out in a growl. 

He had plans for Louis tonight, and he didn't intend on letting these strange feelings bubble up and get in the way of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks for the comments! I was feeling very inspired today, hence the very long update.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smutty goodness! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

 

Louis

Images of the angel flooded Louis' dreams, he could practically feel Harry against him. In that moment Louis realized how turned on he was. He needed this man more than absolutely anything he had ever needed before. Louis was pretty sure this wasn't a dream, but in that instant the worst thing happened. 

He woke up.

He shifted sleepily when he heard someone whisper his name. Louis' eyes flew open as he remembered where he was and who was pressed against his back.

Harry fucking Styles.

He began to mutter Harry's name softly as he attempted to sit up, but nothing happened.

Harry shifted his weight off of him and then he finally felt the pressure on his wrists.

"Did-yo...did you seriously tie me up, Harry?" Louis barely managed to spit out.  
He wasn't sure if he should feel turned on or terrified. 

 

"I told you, Mr. Tomlinson. You will be punished for your disobedience." Harry spoke slowly with a devious glint in his eye."My fingers are itching to spank that arse of yours."

 

"I uh.." Louis spoke nervously. Before any more words came out, Harry had jerked Louis onto his lap. His stomach resting on the lads knees. He must admit that the sudden movement quite hurt. Louis let out a sharp gasp as the contact occurred.

 

"You will only speak when you are spoken to, Tomlinson." Harry spat out harshly. "Now, you've been a very bad boy, and I think a whipping is in order." He raised his hand and wiggled his fingers over Louis' arse.

Louis began to speak but no words would surface, he simply nodded up at Harry. He didn't want to admit how afraid he was because had never seen a look like Harry's before.

Did he really want to hurt him?

At that thought, Harry popped his hand down and over Lou's bum. As his hand came into contact with his arse, Louis cried out. That seemed to encourage Harry and he did it again, over and over again.

Why wouldn't he stop? 

The tears began to fall.

No no no no......

 

Harry

 

Harry couldn't help but groan as Louis cried out, he got lost for a moment. Then he heard the sobbing.

What had he done?

He stopped dead in his tracks as he came back to. 

He turned Louis over and tugged him against his chest, Harry cradled the tiny lad for a moment.

"Louis....Louis... I'm sorry..... I'm so fucking sorry." He ran his fingers through Lou's fringe and frowned. "Please don't cry." 

 

Harry hadn't lost it like that in a while, and now he knows he has lost his chance with Louis. He can see it in his eyes. Louis would leave and that thought terrified him. 

Louis

Louis wiped his eyes and pulled away from Harry, sliding off his lap. He couldn't believe he fantasized about his asshole.

"I never agreed to let you beat me you prick." Louis began to gather his things, not once looking back at Harry. "And to think I actually liked you."

 

Harry was a bit taken back when Louis said he liked him, and he wondered why it touched him like it did. 

Before Louis could take a step to the door, Harry grabbed his hand to stop him. He couldn't help but tense and lean away.

 

"Louis.....please don't go." Harry spoke softly.

He turned to look at the lad and he saw the remorse in his eyes. 

Louis fucking caved.

What was it with this man?

"Why shouldn't I?" Louis nodded for Harry to continue.

"Lou, I....just please don't." Harry's lip trembled for a moment.

Louis shook his head and crossed his arms, racking his brain for the right words to say.

 

"I was actually quite looking forward to a spanking, I've heard it's quite erotic. But that, Mr. Styles was a beating. I will not tolerate you getting off on my pain. I can tell that you didn't mean to. But I'll be damned if you ever do it again, I will be so far out that door, ya arse. Are we clear, Styles?" Louis shocked himself at how forward he just was, causing him to blush.

Harry couldn't help but grin as Louis' cheeks turned pink.

"Only fun spanking from now on. Promise." Harry said with a dreamy smirk.

Fuck, Louis was screwed. 

As soon as his dimples appear, Lou was putty all over again. 

He chewed on his lip and took a step to the curly haired lad.

"Will you ever allow me to kiss you, Haz?" Louis spoke quietly. 

 

Harry

 

Harry blinked. Did Louis just call him Haz? How'd he know that?

"What did you just call me?" Harry spoke in complete awe of this little sexy tinker bell of a man.

"Oh uh... I saw it written on your fridge. It's cute and just came out...yeah." Louis said a little too quickly.

 

When what Louis actually said hit Harry, he instantly tensed.

The flashbacks started as they always did. The way he always remembered she touched him.  
He was a ten year old boy again mad she was making him kiss her and then touch things that a ten year old lad shouldn't even know about....

Louis brought him back with a touch of his hand, Harry allowed himself to grip Louis' hand tighter.

 

Louis

As Louis saw Harry tense and just go somewhere else completely in his mind he instantly took his hand. This poor gorgeous angel. 

Something in the way Harry looked just broke Louis' heart. 

"Shhh, Haz...I'm not going to hurt you." Louis wasn't sure why he said what he did but it seemed to work.  
Harry relaxed and nodded in approval. So Louis lifted the angels hand to his lips and softly kissed his knuckles.

Louis could tell how deep this hurt just by the change in Harry's breathing, but he knew he tried. 

He slowly let Harry's hand down after rubbing his thumb over his palm again.

"I think I'd like to have sex now." Louis said with a smirk.

Harry nearly fucking choked. 

"Er...what...really?" Harry clumsily coughed out.

 

Louis nodded and looked down at his feet.  
"But I need to tell you something... I may have not mentioned before....I've never been with a man before."

Harry widened his eyes as his jaw dropped a little.

"What...about toys?" Harry smirked.

 

"Oh uh...well yeah. I have a dildo actually." Louis couldn't help but blush. He had never admitted that to anyone before.

 

"I was actually thinking we could eat dinner first, and then maybe sex." Harry couldn't believe he was saying that, but the mood actually sort of dropped after his little breakdown.

"Oh uh....sure." Louis tried not to sound defeated but he couldn't help it.  
Harry had told him no....and now he had a slight hard on. But Harry didn't want him.

Louis pouted...he actually fucking pouted.

Harry tilted his head and began to laugh loudly. Louis was pouting. 

"That has to be about the cutest fucking thing I have ever seen, Lou." Harry said as he still bellowed with laughter. 

Louis tried to fight off his own smile, but he couldn't. The moment the angel began to laugh, Louis absolutely lost it.

"Meanie!" He gently punched Harry on the arm. "Now let's go get food. Whatever Mrs. J was cooking smelled delicious."

Harry shook his head and smirked. "I see she asked you to call her that." 

Louis nodded and opened the door.

"Yep, she's sweet." He began to back down the hallway, his eyes never leaving Harry. 

Without noticing the rug nearing him, Louis got his foot tangled and he fell back, landing on his arse with a thud.

Harry laughed and reached down to pick the poor lad up.

Louis wasn't sure what had happened next, but one moment Harry was helping to pull him up. Lou's lips where on Harry's and Harry was kissing him back.

Holy fuck Harry was kissing him back.  
Louis couldn't focus on anything but his mouth.  
Harry's lips were soft, and yet firm as he hungrily kissed him.  
He had imagined this a few times over the past two days, but nothing compared to the real thing. The way this angels mouth moved was purely breathtaking. 

Louis couldn't control himself with this man and soon he found his hands tugging off Harry's shirt, barely breaking their kisses as they shed more and more articles of clothing.

Louis laid back, completely and utterly exposed to this man and had never felt more alive. 

 

Harry

"You are so fucking sexy, Tomlinson." Harry said with a growl. 

His eyes grazed over the petite lad as he laid him back onto the ground.  
Harry's cock throbbed freely as he pressed down against Louis. 

He wasn't sure what came over him but, Louis gave him this strange sensation of safeness.  
So he sucked it up and began to kiss the cheeky fucker, and it was unlike anything else before.

He grew even harder as Lou's small frame began to grind up against Harry, their cocks brushing against one another on occasion.

Harry wanted to take his time with this and worship every inch of Louis' body but I think they both knew neither one of them would last. It was going to be quick, messy and fucking sexy.

He wasted no time before flipping Louis over with ease, pulling his ass up into the air by his hips.  
Harry lightly smacked Louis bum and smirked as he whimpered with pleasure.

"Now that's what I like to hear, Tomlinson." He said huskily.

Harry placed a kiss to Louis' left ass cheek as he spread him open. He licked his lips as Louis was spread out for him to see.

Louis had the absolute best ass he had ever laid eyes on. Harry inched forward and began to probe Lou's tight hole with his tongue and Louis bucked his hips in pleasure. The movement urged Harry even further. 

He was so fucking tight.

Harry continued to fuck Louis' arse with his tongue until finally he was ready for a bit more. He finally replaced his tongue with his finger. 

Louis clawed at the floor. "Dear fucking god! Harry! More!"

Harry instantly obliged and shoved another finger in, curving his fingers and hitting Lou's sweet spot.

"Fuck! Haz! I'm....so close!" Louis shouted horsely, his cock throbbing wildly.

"Oh no you don't baby." Harry pulled his fingers from his hole and Louis gasped. 

"I'm only getting started." 

Harry stroked his throbbing dick and teased at Louis' entrance, barely pressing the tip in.  
He let out a loud groan as he inched slowly into the lads tight hole.

"Fuck you are so tight...Mm...so good!" Harry moaned as he filled Louis to the hilt and paused, allowing him to adjust to his size. He reached around Louis' tiny frame and finally touched his huge cock.  
Harry was pleased as he wrapped his hand around his thickness. 

He began to whisper in Lou's ear as he began to stroke him, finally moving his hips back. "I want to hear you scream." Harry fisted his fingers into to Louis' hair and slammed his hips back against him.

With a sharp cry, Louis moaned out. "Fuck. Me. Harder. Styles!"

 

\------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of violence in this chapter. Apologies in advance. -xx

Chapter 7

Louis

Louis' eyes fluttered open, his entire body was stiff and he was hot.  
He licked his dry chapped lips and attempted to sit up in the bed but Harry had his entire weight covering his body.

So what had happened earlier in the evening wasn't just a dream.  
He smirked to himself and slowly slid from under Harry, chuckling softly when he groaned in protest. 

Louis almost decided to stay in the bed, but he really needed to wee.  
And he felt rather dehydrated.

So, Louis padded down the hallway wrapped in nothing but a sheet.  
He blinked a few times and then realized why everything was so blurry, he must've lost a contact amongst the shenanigans.  
Once in the bathroom, Louis removed his remaining contact lens and threw it in the bin. He relieved himself and then grabbed his toiletry bag in search of his tooth brush. As Louis brushed his teeth he wondered what time it was, figuring it was a bit past midnight. 

He finished up in the bathroom and put on his glasses, thankful to be able to see once more.  
Louis finally got a glance at the clock. Half past three in the morning.   
Wow.  
They had been at it for a while.  
Louis was quite pleased.  
Harry had made him feel things he had never felt before.  
His daydreams hadn't even comes close to what it actually felt to have the lad pressed against him.  
Louis was beginning to think that he was actually an angel.

He chuckled to himself as he went into the kitchen, dinner was still out on the stove. It was untouched of course, they never even made it that far.  
Louis stomach had begun to rumble so he decided to put it in the oven to warm. Maybe Harry would be hungry as well.  
He made himself a glass of water while he waited and took a seat down at the table where Harry's laptop was open.

Louis thought for a moment and decided Harry wouldn't mind if he used it so he clicked on the Skype icon and paused for a moment.

So many names, yet two stood out with little gold hearts beside them.

Eliza and Zayn.

Hmmm...

Louis shrugged it off and quickly signed out Harry's account and logged into his in hopes of Liam and Niall being around.

Before he could even click onto their names they were video calling him.

"Where the hell have you been, Lou?" Niall and Liam practically yelled into the screen.

"Will ya shush!" Louis held his finger up to his mouth, begging for the boys to keep it down. "Harry is sleeping."

The two lads eyes lit up and Louis could see they had a million questions.

"No wonder you haven't answered any of our texts. Someone got lucky." Liam snickered and it cause Louis to blush profusely.

"That's beside the point, Li. When are my two best friends coming stateside? I need you two." And this was the truth. Louis needed them more than he was willing to admit most of the time.

"Actually, Lou Lou...we fly out in the morning. So I expect you and your little boy toy to pick us up from the airport. Celebrity style." Louis couldn't help but roll his eyes as Niall flipped on his knock off raybans.

"Yeah yeah, I will see what I can manage. But he isn't my boy toy, he's my boss. Now zip it." Louis laughed and continued bantering back and forth with the guys until he heard a noise from the bedroom.

 

 

Harry

Harry wasn't aware of what had changed, he just knew the warmth he had felt before was gone. He reached across the bed and felt nothing but emptiness.   
The warmth was gone.  
Gone.  
He was getting sucked in again and nothing he could do would stop it.  
He clawed wildly at the sheets as if to grab a hold of the darkness and slip out, but it had it's hold so tightly onto him and it would never let go.

Harry found himself curled in a ball on the cold tile floor in his mothers bathroom. The blood trickled slowly from his nose and onto his lips, he was shaken and crying when he heard the door open.   
Harry tried to crawl away, assuming it was his father coming to finish him off, but as a soft hand grabbed his shoulder he realized it was his mother.   
His breath hitched as she lifted him into her embrace and stroked his curls.

"Mummy." He croaked out hoarsely.

"Now you are going to be a good boy for mommy and do what I say." She cooed, her tone slightly off.

Harry looked up at her through swollen eyes and that's when he saw his father standing in the doorway.

"Go on bitch. I told you what to do." His father said angrily.

His mother then let Harry go and began to undress herself.  
Harry wasn't sure what to do until she reached for his hand and shoved it down her panties.

Harry screamed.

 

Louis

 

Louis was running down the hall at the point when Harry began to scream, his heart dropped when he saw Harry in a ball on the bed, the sheets in balls in his fists. His curls were stuck to his sweaty forehead and tears fell down his cheeks.  
Louis climbed onto the bed beside him and brushed his curls from his eyes.

"Haz." Louis whispered softly. "Shh..baby it's okay."

He pulled Harry against him and he relaxed, finally opening his eyes.

"Lou?" Harry sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

Louis nodded and brushed another tear from his cheek as it fell.

This poor broken angel, Louis thought to himself. The thought of someone hurting him had instantly caused such a rage to build up inside him. 

"It was just a dream, love." He whispered.

Harry tenses under his touch and then frowned.

"No it wasn't, Louis." Harry said in a shaky tone. "It was very much real, but it doesn't matter."

For an instant Louis thought the lad would let him in, past those dark walls he had built up inside but he knew it wasn't going to happen over night.  
But Louis was going to try, and nothing would stop him.

"I'm fucked up, Louis. So very fucked up." A defeated Harry spoke and rested his head against Louis shoulder.

Louis brushed his fingers soothingly through the angels curls, hoping to provide some sort of comfort.

In that moment, Louis made a silent promise to himself and to Harry. He would never allow anything or anyone to hurt this curly headed angel..his angel..ever again.

\-----  
The moment between the two lads had lasted for about thirty seconds, and then he heard cursing from down the hall.

Fuck. He had forgotten about Liam and Niall on Skype.

Harry perked up and glanced out the door.   
"Uh, Lou. What was that screeching?"

Louis blushed a bit and chuckled.   
"I was on Skype with my two mates from back home and well I sort of just left them hanging when you screamed. I should probably go tell them everything is okay."

 

Harry nodded and got up after Louis, pulling on his boxers.

"Can I meet them?"

Louis looked a bit surprised as he tightened the sheets around his body.

"I'd like that." Louis nodded down the hallway. "They are coming into town tomorrow night. I've missed them a lot."

 

"I heard that ya prick!" Niall shouted. "Now quit kissing and come back to our pretty faces."

Louis looked at Harry horrified and he did nothing but laugh.

The two lads finally took a seat in front of the computer.

"Niall..Liam...this is Harry." Louis looked to Harry and grinned. "Harry..these are my two idiot best friends."

Louis could see the look on their faces and could see they were in shock. The moment that Harry spoke to them I could see that they were quickly under his trance as well.

The four lads got on quite well and were soon cutting up and laughing.   
Louis was ecstatic.  
Before they knew it an hour had flown by, and Louis jumped up.

"Fuck!" He ran into the kitchen to see a bit of smoke coming from the oven and he pouted. 

Harry peeked over the counter and busted out laughing.

"Oh honey, you baked?" Mimicking Christian from Clueless.

 

Louis' jaw dropped as he turned to Harry.

Yep, he was falling for the bloke. Pretty fucking hard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me,everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! Ill try to post chapters more quickly! Comments please and let me know what you think!
> 
> xx

It was a little after noon when Louis finally woke, he rubbed his eyes as he sat up on the bed.  
His entire body was sore and every muscle ached as he stretched his arm out beside him.  
Harry was no where in sight.

Louis had a strange feeling deep in his gut and it bothered him.  
Last night for some reason seemed like a dream.

Yet, here he sat in Harry's bed.  
Louis rolled to the side and something crinkled under his arm.

He reached for the small piece of paper and couldn't help but smile.

"You looked so adorable while you slept, I couldn't bear to wake you. Had some things to do at the office but I'll be back in time to go with you to the airport to fetch Liam and Niall.

xx  
-Haz

Ps. Breakfast is warm for you in the oven."

Louis bit his lip as he folded the paper up and sat it on the night stand beside the bed.

He decided to take a quick shower and get dressed, just in case Mrs. J was in the flat.

He didn't want to scare the poor woman away.

Harry's shower was absolutely heavenly. He could've swore he stayed in there for a good hour, and probably would have stayed longer but the hot water had began to turn cool.  
So Louis stepped out and began to dry off with the towel and once he was dry he tied the towel around his waist.

All of his clothes he had packed with him were in the room Harry had told him to originally stay, but Louis secretly hoped that he would continue to reside in curly's bed.

He attempted to push away the thoughts as he made his way into the hallway.  
Louis rounded the corner when something caught his eyes.  
Someone rather.

Someone was here and it wasn't Mrs. J

Louis instantly pressed his back against the wall and slipped into his room, throwing on the first clothes that come into his sight.  
He checked over his phone a few times and nothing.

That was when he heard a crash from the living room.

Was someone robbing the place?!  
Fuck! 

Louis gasped and clutched his phone, ready to press 911 if the need arose.

Thats when he heard a familiar voice.

What the….that sounded just like Niall.

That couldn't be possible. 

Louis rushed down the hallway and to his surprise Niall and Liam were there picking up a lamp that they had knocked over.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Louis screeched excitedly. "I didn't think you two were getting in until tonight."

Liam jumped up and turned around at the sound of Louis voice and Niall followed suit.

"You can thank your lovely boyfriend for that. He arranged an earlier flight." Liam said as he pulled Louis in for a hug.

"Yeah mate, on his private fucking jet." Niall said as he wrapped his arms around Lou as well.

Louis blushed wildly and clutched the two lads tightly.

"Wait… did you say private jet?" He blinked, at a sudden loss for words. "Holy fuck me."

Louis couldn't believe what Harry had done for him. No one had ever done anything so extravagant for him.

"Harry said he would meet us all for dinner and drinks later." Liam added as he and Niall finally pulled out of the hug.

"Weeeey hey party!!!!" Niall screamed and flopped back onto the couch. 

Louis rolled his eyes and glanced to the kitchen, smiling at Mrs. J who was making three cups of tea.

"Did you put your things in my flat downstairs?" Louis asked the boys.

Niall and Liam nodded in unison and Louis squeezed down onto the couch in between them.

"Harry said he wanted to listen to us play sometime." Niall said with a cheeky grin.

"I hope you two fuckers didn't hound him." Louis said as he kicked his feet across Liam's lap.

This was usual for the boys, strange as it may seem to outsiders but he and the lads were just really this close.

"It was just casually brought up." Niall said quickly, but not before Liam interrupted. 

"You are a terrible liar, Nialler. It was practically the first thing you brought up."

"Of course it was." Louis said.

"Harry was also telling us that he likes to do karaoke, and that he's quite the singer." Liam replied as he picked up the remote for Harry's flatscreen telly.

Louis nearly choked. How could he have not known this about this man.  
"He never mentioned that in the THREE days that I have known him." 

"Fuck Lou Lou, the way he seems to talk about you makes it seem longer." Niall said to Louis with a poke in the ribs.

Louis squeaked and nearly jumped up off of the couch.

After a few minutes he snuck a text to Harry that simply said 'Thank you, Haz'.

Mrs. J brought them their tea and he spent the rest of the afternoon snuggled up with his best mates. A huge grin never left his face.

 

Harry

Harry wasn't quite sure how he pulled this off but he had managed to get Louis' best friends here pretty quickly actually.  
He was thankful because it pained him to leave Louis alone for the day, but he had some business that he had been putting off for too long.

Harry took a breath as he walked into the Rehabilitation Center and gave his name at the front desk.  
It had been almost a month since he visited Zayn, and he honestly felt horrible because he had promised him he would visit more often. But, unfortunately life had gotten in the way.

Zayn was his first sub, and Harry had almost decided to make it his last.

He had broken the poor lad. To the point where Zayn had almost taken his own life.

Harry was in a bad place back then, but he was strong and pulled through it. Zayn on the other hand, had taken the low road.

Harry had promised to take care of Zayn, when he came to him for help.  
He had been so cracked out when he appeared on Harry's doorstep, and Harry couldn't help but blame himself for this.

Zayn always wanted more from the relationship than Harry could give him and Harry gave him just enough to keep him hanging around.

He was due to be released from rehab in the next few weeks and Harry wanted to tell him that he had taken care of a place to stay for him. It was the least he could do.

Harry walked slowly down the hallway to room number four and knocked softly before letting himself in.

Zayn's artwork was plastered on every inch of these walls. It was amazing.

Harry was always in awe of what the lad could do with his hands.

Zayn perked up with a smile as he saw Harry walk through the door. 

"Hey there Z." Harry said with a genuine smile as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

Zayn folded his sketch book closed and sat it aside. "Hello, Har. Its good to see you."

"Sorry its been so long, Z. Work has just been overwhelming." Harry responded as he pulled a brown manila folder from his overcoat. "I have something for you. Its a lease to an apartment a few hours away. Ya know, I know how much you wanted to start over."

Zayn's heart sunk, but he put on his best fake smile. He secretly wanted Harry to say that he wanted him back. But that was too good to be true.

Zayn nodded and took the folder. "Uh, thanks Harry. Its really kind of you."

Harry pat Zayns shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"Anything you need, Z. Just let me know." Harry waved a hand at the boy and took his leave, needing to make a few conference calls before meeting Louis and the boys.

Harrys phone buzzed and he smiled as he read the text from Louis.

He typed out a quick response and then walked out to his car.

"See you soon, Lou Lou. xx"

 

Zayn

Zayn nearly tossed the fucking folder back at Harry's head, but he kept his cool.  
He simply couldn't understand why Harry was so blind.  
Harry was meant to be with him.  
They were meant to be together.  
And he would do whatever it took to make him realize this.

He had completed this treatment for Harry.  
It was easy really, just do what you are told and act like you give a shit.  
These pricks in this place were so daft.  
Zayn pulled his sketchbook back out and began to draw while plotting the ways in his mind to get Harry back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long for an update! I hope you enjoy this one!! Some comments would be amazing! Love you all! xx

Louis woke up with a stiff neck to the sound of a buzzing phone on the table.

He stretched out over Liam and Niall to reach his phone, groaning when he saw the time.

Louis rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up. They were due to meet up with Harry in about an hour at the bar.

He began to nudge Niall and Liam.

"Lads." Louis said with a yawn. "Ohhh sleeping beauties. Time to get your asses up and get dressed. It's time to go out."

Louis laughed at the groans of protest, so he did what he normally had to do to get them up.

He started tickling Niall and soon the lad was squirming and laughing and that woke Liam up.  
They were too predictable.

"Louis! Damnit!" Niall chuckled. "One of these days we will wake you up that way."

"Yeah mate. I could've pissed myself." Liam added.

"Well, you two bums never listen to me so it's either that or some cold water." Louis slid off the couch with a smirk. "Now, I'm going to change. Harry said Sebastian would be waiting on us downstairs in about an hour. Don't be late."

"Yes mum. Of course." Niall and Liam said together as they finally got up.

Louis shooed them off and he went back to his room at Harry's to figure out what he wanted to wear.

He soon decided on black skinny jeans and a maroon tshirt. It was probably one of his favorite things to wear because it showed his tattoos off perfectly.  
Louis slid on his blazer over his shirt and put on his vans and soon he was ready to go.

He had picked up his iphone and typed out a quick message to Harry.

"I can't wait to see you. Maybe I've been naughty and I might need one of those spankings later."

Louis chuckled to himself as he hit send and then put his phone away in his pocket.

He double checked his appearance as he passed a mirror in the hallway, and to his surprise. He looked damn good.

Ever since Louis had arrived in New York, his self esteem had been extremely high, and he loved every minute of it.

Louis finally left the apartment and locked up behind him and trotted down the hallway to the elevator.

He wasn't paying much attention when he walked on the elevator and ran smack into a lad with dark hair.

He was rather handsome and sort of scruffy, and his skin had a dark tone to it.

"I'm sorry mate, I wasn't paying attention." Louis said to the lad.

"Not a problem. Um could you tell me, were you just coming from Harry Styles' place?" The guy asked before he stepped off the elevator.

"Uh..yeah. But he isn't home. I could um..tell him you stopped by. What's your name?" Louis said with a smile.

The lads anger built up because he knew that this was Harry's knew sub, but he pressed those feelings away and spoke politely.  
"Zayn...my names Zayn."

"Alright then Zayn." Louis said as he held the lift doors open. "Would ya like to come back down?"

"Oh uh..you go ahead. I'm not fond of sharing lifts." Zayn replied.

Louis tilted his head to the side, wondering if he should be worried but he didn't say anything else.

Something was off about this situation and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
He made a mental note to tell Harry about this as soon as they got to the bar.

The lift doors opened and he saw Niall and Liam waiting by the front doors.

"Wow. You two are actually on time." Louis said as he approached them.

"We are always on time...sort of." Liam said with a scowl.

Louis smirked as he saw Niall's eyes grow wide when a black hummer pulled up in front of the building.

"That's Sebastian." Louis said as he pat Liam and Niall on the back. "Now let's go and have a party!"

\--------------------------------------

Harry waited patiently at a table in the back of the bar for Louis, Niall and Liam.  
They should arrive soon so he already put in the order for a large pizza and a couple pitchers of beer.

He scrolled through a few texts and frowned when he saw the ones he missed from Zayn. Harry was beginning to worry about him since he was released, but he couldn't bring himself to reply. It was best to have no contact. Especially when it came to Zayn.

Soon, two arms were snaking around Harry's back and he stiffened a bit.  
Harry wasn't too fond of being caught off guard, but once Louis began to speak, he instantly relaxed.

"What's a happening hot stuff?" Louis said with a chuckle, lifting on his tip toes to peck Harry's cheek.

"Do you tell all the pretty boys that?" Harry shook his head and laughed.

Liam and Niall bounced excitedly behind Louis.

"This place is dope!" Niall added. "I'm going to sign us all up for a song!"

Liam rolled his eyes. "No Backstreet Boys. If it's any boyband..go with NSYNC."

Harry pulled out a seat for Louis and he sat down and picked up a slice of pizza.

Louis smiled as he took a bite. "Thanks for this, Haz. It's perfect."

Liam pretended to gag as he took a seat beside Louis, and picked up a glass of beer.

Louis nudged his ribs and shook his head.  
"Oh, Harry. As I was leaving today, a friend of yours stopped by. His name was..um Zayn? I told him I would tell you he stopped by."

Harry blinked a few times and looked a bit shocked.  
"Wait...Zayn was at my flat?"

Louis nodded and looked concerned.  
"Yeah...Harry is something wrong?"

Harry pushed the negative thoughts away and pulled out his phone.  
He typed a quick text out to Sebastian asking him to check on things back at the flat.

"No no Lou Lou. Everything is okay."

Harry put on his best smile and began to sip he beer.  
Niall bellowed back over to the table and said he picked 'Bye Bye Bye' for us all to sing together.

"I'm not drunk enough for this yet!" Louis called out with a laugh.

"Well chug your pint down mate! We ain't got all night!" Niall said as he picked up his glass, sloshing it everywhere.

Harry laughed and raised a glass.  
"To..new mates."

"New mates!" They all said in unison as they clanked their glasses together.

A couple hours had went by and Louis found himself comfy on Harry's lap.

They had all went through a few pitchers of beer and were feeling pretty good by now.

Louis eyed Niall and Liam out of the corner of his eyes, smirking at how close they were.

This was usual for them, though.  
They had no boundaries with each other and mix alcohol into it and you would think they were together.

Harry nudged Louis and whispered into his ear.  
"Are they..making out?"

Louis couldn't help but laugh, so loudly that it snapped Niall and Liam out of their trance.

"Nialler, Payno! Harry wants to know if you two are fucking?"

Harry's eyes bulged out and shook his head.  
"To be fair, I said making out."

Louis' laughter toned down a bit when Niall and Liam looked startled.

This was odd, usually they laugh things off and say it was a joke.

"OH MY GOD! You are fucking!" Louis clapped his hand over his mouth and looked at him in shock.

"Um..it just sort of happened a few months ago. We wanted to tell you in person, but..we didn't know how. It doesn't mean we are gay though. We just...um..yeah." Liam added sheepishly.

Louis squealed in excitement and pounced onto the two lads.  
"THIS IS SO EXCITING! I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

Harry laughed as he watched the three of them and in that moment, something clicked inside of him.

He had never laughed so much in his entire life.

Harry was happy and that terrified him.

After a few moments Harry was shaken from his daze as the dj announced over the speaker that it was their turn to sing.

Harry wasn't sure why, but he was nervous.  
He was use to singing along.  
Louis jumped over to him and grabbed his hand and the four of them stumbled their way up to the stage.

"Watch how it's done boooooys!" Niall said as he strutted to the front microphone.

Liam rolled his eyes and laughed.

Louis smirked over at Harry and they all took a microphone and waited for the music to start.

"HEY HEY BYE BYE BYEEEE!"  
Niall was the first to start and the rest of the boys followed suit.

They surprising sounded amazing together.

Harry was in awe of Louis as he took the next verse and it made him even more nervous when I was his turn for a solo.

But the booze had loosened him up by now and he belted his verse like it was the last thing he would ever sing.

Louis' jaw dropped.

He wanted this man more than ever and he wasn't quite sure how that was possible.

Once the song came to an end the crowd was cheering for them and screaming for another.

Louis looked to the other lads and laughed.  
"Who would've known. We actually are good together."

"ITS FATE!" Niall said as he hopped over to the dj to choose another song.

The rest of the night passed quickly in a blur and once they returned back to the apartments, Niall and Liam went back to Louis's flat and Louis went to Harry's.

They were making out like teenagers in the lift when Harry's phone began to buzz.

He almost ignored it but he saw it was Sebastian and he only called in emergencies.

"Hello...yes..yes...okay, I understand." Harry closed his phone.  
Louis had noticed his whole demeanor changed.

"What's wrong, Haz?" Louis asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

Harry pushed the stop on the elevator and pressed the number for Louis' floor.

"I need you to go back to your flat and stay with Liam and Niall. Please don't leave until you hear from me."  
Harry pleaded as he bent to give Louis a soft kiss.

Louis was stunned as Harry practically booted him from the lift and he slipped quietly into his flat as he was told.

Something was wrong, Louis thought to himself as he went to crawl into his bed.

He would try to sleep, but there was no hope.  
Louis stayed awake with his eyes glued to his phone for the remainder of the night.

Harry never called.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! Christmas and New Year's took over everything for a while, but updating should come more frequently now! Love you guys and thanks for reading! Enjoy the curveballs in this chapter! xx

Zayn  
\----------  
Zayn stood for a few moments outside of Harrys luxurious suite.  
He had had an absolute horrid week and he could feel himself began to crack again. He could almost taste the liquor on his tongue and feel the piercing blade slice his skin. Maybe it would be for good this time.  
Zayn finally snapped out of his suicidal daze and tugged angrily on Harry's door. He could pick the lock with ease and end it all right on Harry's living room floor.  
But, Harry had always been his rock and the moment he pictured Harry's dimple appearing on his cheek, all thoughts of hurting Harry had disappeared.  
So, he decided to leave.  
He wouldn't give up though.  
Zayn made his way back into the lift and chewed on his lip nervously as two guys got on the next floor down. He couldn't help but lock eyes with the one with deep brown puppy dog eyes and it sent chills down Zayn's spine.  
As soon as the moment ended he hurried off of the lift and out onto the cold New York street. He needed to get away from this place as quickly as possible.  
\------------------------  
Harry

After Harry parted ways with Louis he hurried up to his suite and expected the worst.  
He took a breath and entered his flat and there she sat upon his couch.  
Eliza Laurent.  
The woman who had saved him and the woman who had ruined him.  
He stalked across the room to her and the moment his eyes fell upon her, he took a long deep breath.  
"May I ask why you broke into my flat, Mrs. Laurent." Harry said with a touch of anger in his voice.  
Eliza let out a cool laugh as she stood slowly and approached him.  
"I was expecting a warmer welcome from you, Harry. It's been far too long.  
"Its not been anywhere long enough Eliza." Harry spat.  
Harry rolled his eyes as she extended her hands out to him to loosen his tie, and he did everything in his power to shake off her touch. 

"My dear Harry," she whispered. "I've missed you."  
She proceeded to slip her hands around his neck and he could easily smell the booze on her breath.

"Nick misses you as well." She added. "We have decided to expand our business to New York and we have a proposition for you."

Harry shrugged out of her grip and walked to his liquor cabinet to pour a hefty glass of bourbon.  
There was one thing about Eliza, she wouldn't give up until she had what she wanted.  
"I've noticed your spare room isn't empty." She smirked. "Got a new sub, have we?"  
"Can I meet him?"  
She rubbed her hands together and smiled evilly.  
"Could I have some fun with him?"

Harry instantly cursed. "You most certainly can not, and you better not fucking try!"

There was a time when Harry wouldn't have cared.  
He figured this is why she mentioned Nick.  
Yeah, he was a good fuck, but he had no depth whatsoever.  
"Easy there Harry, I would never do such a thing without your consent." She clicked her tongue against her teeth and moved towards him again.  
"You've caught feelings for this boy haven't you?"  
"TSK TSK, Harry. What have I told you? Those feelings will be the end of everything you have worked for."

Harry sighed and shook his head. He had only spent a few short days with Louis.  
He couldn't have possibly caught feelings.  
Hell, they had only had sex once. Mind blowing sex.  
Harry continued to day dream for a moment before Eliza was snapping her fingers in his face. 

Harry shook his head. "You need to leave."  
She ignored him and grabbed the bourbon, finishing off the bottle.  
"I'm drunk and my driver won't be back until morning." She unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. "Just like old times, baby."  
Harry closed his eyes and reminisced for a moment and neither of them heard the door open.  
And when Harry's eyes snapped open it was too late.

He saw Louis standing at the door in horror and he quickly pushed Eliza away.

"Fuck you Harry Styles!" Louis cursed and slammed the door as he left.

Harry called out, but it wasn't fast enough. "Louis! Please!"

Harry growled with anger and turned to Eliza.  
"You better not be here when I get back!"

Harry took off out the door and into the lift, pushing the button about five times for Louis' floor.

When the lift doors finally opened he went straight to Louis' flat and began to knock.

"Please Lou...open the door. Let me explain."

\--------------------------

Louis stood out of breath with his back against the door.  
It was everything he could do not to cry.  
He could practically kick himself in the ass for worrying over this prick, and now here Harry was practically begging for him to open the door. 

"There's nothing to explain, Harry. I saw enough. Go away!" Louis yelled.

He slumped down to the ground as Liam and Niall sleepily appeared from their room.

"What the fuck is going on Louis?" They both asked.

"Louis please!" Harry continued to beg from the opposite side of the door.

"I refuse to be screwed over! You told me that there were no others, Harry! And I fucking walk in on you with your hands all over this woman! To think that I was worried about you! And you were just ditching me for a lousy fuck!" Louis finally lost it and a sob escaped.  
"You were too good to be true. There is nothing left to say. Go away and leave me be."

Niall and Liam were instantly at Louis' side consoling him.  
Liam lifted him and took him back to his bedroom.

Niall stayed behind and opened up the door, somehow knowing that Harry would still be there. 

"Mate," Niall whispered and shut the door behind him. "We trusted you not to hurt him."

Harry looked up from where he had took a seat against the wall.  
"Nothing happened, Niall. Yes, it looked bad but nothing happened. My ex...she broke into my house and basically threw herself at me. That's it. I told her to leave"  
Harry finally stood and raked a hand through his hair. 

"Look, Harry. I can see you really didn't mean to do anything and you seem like a good man. Just give him a few days to cool off. Everything will work out. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you." Niall pat Harry on the shoulder and went back inside.

Harry took a breath and slowly went back to the lift, he barely escaped the darkness welling up as he stumbled into his flat, not even making it into his room before he curled up on the cool floor in a ball.

\---------  
Louis didn't sleep a wink the entire night, he would toss and turn between sobs, taking turns clinging onto Liam and then onto Niall.

He wasn't sure what he would do without them.

When Louis felt as if he could cry no more he finally dozed to sleep for a bit, and what only seemed like a short time he was awoken with the smell of bacon and toast.

"Lou Lou"." Niall whispered and took a seat on the edge of the bed."We made you breakfast...well Liam made you breakfast, and I watched.

Niall chuckled and sat the plate down on the table beside the bed alongside a fresh cup of tea.

"Also, this is for you." Niall handed Louis a long stem rose."You should talk to him. Poor lad was just as upset as you, if not more."

Louis took a breath to smell the rose and nodded.  
He knew Niall was right, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything right now, so he grabbed his plate of food and started to eat his feelings.

A few hours went by and Louis was beginning to get up the nerve to face Harry, and after a few kick in the butts from Niall and Liam, Louis was freshly showered and shaved. He felt loads better.  
He planted a kiss to Niall and Liam's heads and took off out of the flat and into the lift.

He took a breath and stepped out onto Harry's floor and reached for the door.

He cocked his head to the side when he realized that it was open and his stomach sunk.

A thousand 'what ifs' stormed his mind as he hurried into the apartment.

Louis' looked around and nothing was out of place.

"Harry!" He called out nervously. 

Louis came to a stop in the hallway when he saw Harry curled in the floor.  
He fell to his knees beside him and pulled Harry onto his lap.

Harry began to mumble.  
"It..it won't go away...."

Louis shushed him and rocked him like a child, like he had done on their first night together.

Louis pushed his curls from his eyes and pressed soft kisses along his jaw.  
"I've got you love, and I'll never let you go." Louis' managed to choke out.

His poor broken boy.

The two sat there for hours clinging tightly to one another, neither of them saying a thing.

Harry was first to break the silence.  
"I'm so sorry Louis. Eliza...she..she broke in and then, she has this hold on me that I absolutely despise, but I swear nothing happened and nothing would have happened either...I..." Harry cupped Louis' cheeks and kissed him tenderly."I'm crazy about you, Tomlinson. So  
very crazy."

Louis' smiled wildly and kissed Harry back with so much passion he could literally burst.

"Let's go crazy together." Louis whispered as he began to slowly remove Harry's shirt.

Harry bit his lip to fight off a grin, knowing what the rest of the night would hold.

He wasn't letting Louis Tomlinson out of his sight. 

\----------------------  
Liam

Liam sat curled up on the couch beside Niall, but for some reason he couldn't get the lad with the tattoos from the lift off of his mind.

He felt awful because he had been in the middle of a pretty hot snogging session with Niall and he just stopped to stare at this guy.  
This is something he had never done before.  
He had been confused about his sexuality for a while but with Niall, things just clicked into place. But, he was beginning to think that maybe it's because they have always been best friends.  
That was something he could never lose.  
As he sat here on the couch he thought back to last night and what Lou had went through.  
And he wondered if Niall would do the same for him.  
He saw the looks that Harry had gave Louis and it sent chills to his bones. Niall had never once looked at him that way, and vice versa.  
He would've thought it weren't possible for anyone to look at him that way...until the stranger in the lift.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for reading my fics! I love each and every one of you! Comments and kudos would be amazing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> xx

Louis was awoken from his slumber by a beating on the door. It startled him for a moment until

he heard Niall's familiar voice calling out for him.  
Harry grumbled beside him as he pull himself from his arms.

"Mm...Lou." Harry mumbled, still sleeping.

 

"Shush babe, ill be right back." Louis whispered as he climbed off of the bed.

 

Louis pulled on his boxers and sleepily trudged down the hallway to open up the door for Niall.

 

"This had better be good mate..." Louis rattled off as he opened the door. "Its nearly half past three..."

 

Louis trailed off as he finally got a look at his best friend.

"Lou..." Niall said with a sniffle.

 

He had not seen Niall acting this way since they were young lads.

Louis motioned for Niall to come and sit beside him.

 

"Whats the matter, love?"

Louis threw his arm over Niall and waited as he found the words to say.

"Li...Liam..." Niall sniffled. "Liam is gone."

  
Louis tilted his head to the side, a bit confused.   
The two of them were all over each other just a few hours earlier, and now Niall looked as if his puppy had died.

"What do you mean he is gone?" Louis asked.

  
"He fucking left me, Louis!" Niall began to scream.

  
This behavior was quite unlike Niall...and Liam for that matter, and Louis really began to worry.

"Shush babe, Harry is sleeping." Louis cooed.

As if on cue, Harry walked into the living room, wrapped in the comforter, Louis gave him and apologetic look and turned back to Niall.

 

 

"He seemed a bit distant when we went to sleep, and I woke up and the bed beside me was cold. Liam was nowhere. He won't answer his phone, it goes straight to his voicemail.  
I...im not sure what I did. But something isn't right. What if something bad happened to him, Lou? I...I...just love him so much." Niall let out a shaky breath and did nothing but stare down at his hands.

Louis' jaw dropped at Niall's sudden confession.

"Does Liam know how you feel, love?" Louis said softly as he glanced at a dozing Harry.

Niall shook his head and stood to his feet.

"Ive got to go find him."

  
"Its late babe. Liam's a big boy." Louis stood after Niall, reaching for his arm.

  
"Ive got to tell him, now." Niall shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and glanced at Louis.

"Let us help you then." Louis looked over to Harry. "Could Sebastian drive us, Haz?"

Harry jumped, startled from his almost slumber and Louis couldn't help but laugh.

"Uh....yeah...let me get my coat." Harry mumbled.

Louis motioned for Niall to wait for a moment and he took off down the hallway to the bedroom.

He pulled on his sweatpants as he tried to think about where on earth Liam could have went.

 

* * *

 

Liam wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he knew he had to get out of that flat.

It was chilly out so he went into the first bar that he saw and took a seat.

Although it pained him to admit it, he loved Niall, and not just in the best friend kind of way.

Their relationship had started out just experimenting with sex and all, but it had all became so much deeper for him.

Liam was sure that Niall didn't feel the same.

He ordered a beer as the bartender came over and began to slowly sip on it, allowing his thoughts to wander.

Liam never realized someone sat next to him until they spoke up.

"You look like you need something stronger than a beer." The unfamiliar voice stated and snapped Liam out of his daze as a whiskey was slid his way.

Liam looked beside him and his jaw almost dropped, it was the lad with the tattoos he had shared the lift with.

"Oh uh...thanks mate." Liam extended his hand out to the lad. "Im Liam."

"Quite the accent you've got there, man. Its a pleasure to meet you, Im Zayn."

Liam was intrigued by this dark character and it could have been the whiskey talking but he was beginning to enjoy himself,

so much so that the two of them found themselves out on the dance floor.

* * *

 

  
"Let's try in here." Niall said and motioned to the bar that was closest to their flat.

Harry and Louis both nodded and had Sebastian pull the car over next to the sidewalk.

"Maybe he's just out for a walk." Harry stated.

"Yeah, babe. Maybe Harry's right." Louis added.

"He would have told me, left a note... something."

Harry and Louis followed Niall into the bar, and they began to look around for Liam.

The music boomed loudly in Louis' ears and vibrated his chest as he hung tightly to Harry's side.  
Niall stayed pretty close to the two of them until they saw Liam.

"Holy shit." Louis whispered as he looked up to Harry.

Harry looked like he had seen a ghost.

What the hell was going on.

Niall took off towards Liam and the shit literally hit the fan.

Liam was dancing all over some guy with tattoos covering his arms.

  
Louis called out for Niall but it was too late.

  
"What the fuck, Liam?" Niall screamed as he pushed the two guys apart.

Liam looked as if he were in absolute horror.

He just stood there staring back at Niall.

  
"Its uh....not what it looks like, Ni. We were just dancing." Liam stuttered.

  
"Its looks pretty damn clear, Liam. God.. Im so fucking dumb. You have never wanted this. To think...I came out to find you  
to tell you that I am in love with you. Clearly you just see me as some fuck. Im outta here." Niall stormed out of the bar angrily.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Zayn asked as he approached them.

Louis looked to Harry and then to Liam and finally to the stranger in front of them.

"You two know each other?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, Haz...you know him?" Louis said curiously.

"We need to leave. Now." Harry said sternly. His whole demeanor changing.

"Come on, Louis...Liam. Sebastian is waiting outside."

  
Louis was about to protest, but he was too exhausted to fight it, so he followed Harry outside, looking back at Liam.

  
Liam turned and waved to Zayn and followed Harry and Louis outside.

He couldn't believe that Niall had said he loved him, and he just ruined it all. Liam couldn't imagine losing his best friend and well he had hoped  
him to be his boyfriend.

"Come on, Li. Lets get you home. You and Niall should probably talk." Louis said as he opened up the door to Harry's range rover.

Liam nodded and hopped inside, snuggling in between Harry and Louis on the short drive home.

 

* * *

 

  
As they all walked back into the apartment building, Louis pat Liam on the back, pulling him into a side hug on their way into the elevator.

"You guys will be fine, you two are both just stubborn as hell. Go and tell him how you feel." Louis said with a smile and ushered him out of the elevator to his flat.

  
Louis then turned to Harry as they waited for their floor, noticing now that he had been too awfully quiet on the way back from the bar.

"Is everything alright, love?" Louis asked as he leaned into Harry's side.

Harry nodded and wrapped an arm around Louis as they walked into his suite.

He didn't want to get into the details with Louis tonight about Zayn, so he lied.

"Im fine, boo. Just a bit tired." He added with a forced smile.

Louis shrugged off his short answer and followed him back into bed, trying to push the stranger from his thoughts.

He would leave it alone for now, but something was up with Harry. He knew something and Louis couldn't let it go.

 

* * *

 

Liam

  
Liam took a breath and walked into the flat, looking around for Niall.

"Ni...babe. Can we talk?" Liam asked as he went into their bedroom.

Niall was sitting on the edge of the bed strumming on his guitar, not even glancing up as Liam spoke.

He looked completely devastated and it was entirely his fault.

Liam took a seat in the floor directly in front of him and began to sing quietly to the song Niall was strumming.

It was Liam's favorite Coldplay song.

A song that they would sing together when they were just lounging around at home, cuddling and drinking tea.

  
_"And the tears come streaming down your face_   
_When you lose something you can't replace_   
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_   
_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_   
_And ignite your bones_   
_And I will try to fix you"_

 

Once Liam finished the chorus, Niall stopped playing.

Liam looked up at him and sat up, resting his hands on Niall's knees.

"Niall James Horan. You are my best friend, and so much more. I didn't know you felt the same. Yes, the touches, the sex and everything  
should have been a sign. I am so stupid, I guess. I love you and please don't be angry with me. Nothing happened with that guy at the   
bar. We were just dancing." Liam cupped Niall's cheeks forcing him to look at him. "No one will ever compare to you. Not ever, babe."

  
Niall took a breath and captured Liam's lips with his and he whispered. "I love you so much. You are mine and I am yours. Forever."

  
Liam couldn't take it any longer, he tossed Niall's guitar aside and pinned him back onto the bed. He wanted to worship every single inch of this boys body.

He began placing tender kisses along Niall's collar bone, smirking as he continue to leave little lovebites all the way down his chest.  
  
Liam murmured "Mine" after each mark he made on Niall's skin.

"Li, baby....you drive me fucking crazy." Niall whimpered, unable to control the sounds that were escaping his lips.

As Liam tugged off Niall's sweat pants, he whispered almost a thousand 'I love you's' as his hands began to caress his cock.

Liam pressed a kiss to the tip as Niall became rigid under his palm.

"No...no more teasing babe." Niall begged.

  
Liam smirked and ran his tongue along Niall's length and finally lowered his mouth completely to the hilt, groaning fiercely as he hit the back of his throat.  
The action caused Niall to buck his hips up off of the sheets and send him further into Liam's mouth.

Liam swirled his tongue slowly as he bounced his head up and down onto Niall's lap. His own erection now present and pulsing at the zipper of his trousers, so finally when he could take it no longer, he pulled off of Niall with a pop and began to strip out of his clothes.

"I need you to take me, Niall. Right the fuck now." Liam begged and crawled onto the bed on all fours.

Niall was in a bit of shock, because usually Liam topped, but he didn't hesitate for an instant.

Niall ran his hands over Liam's firm little bum and gave it a smack.

"My boyfriend is perfect." Niall growled as he ran his fingers along Liam's spine.

Liam looked back over his shoulder and gave him a little pout.

"Fuck me, Ni. Now."

Without any hesitation, Niall stroked his own cock a few times and teased Liam's tight hole. Slowly pressing the tip of his cock inside him, inch by inch.

Liam arched his back against him and Niall's arms snaked around him as he filled him completely.

Niall stayed still for a moment, enjoying the feel of Liam tightly wrapped around him before slowly moving out of him.

"So so good baby." Liam breathed out heavily.

With Liam's words, Niall slammed back into him and caused him to cry out even louder.

Niall was such in awe of how this night turned around, he began to move steadily against Liam and he finally ran his hand down to grab Liam's shaft. He   
began to twitch furiously into his hand.

Niall whispered softly into Liam's ear. "Cum for me, Liam. Cum all over my hand. I need to feel it."

Liam moaned his name loudly and as he thrust into him a few more times, Liam came long and hard.

As Niall felt Liam's hot seed spill over his fingers, he finally found his own release.

They cried out together as they rode out their orgasms and collapsed onto the sheets, breathing heavily.

The two lads stared at each other for a few moments before drifting off into a dreamless sleep, tangled in each others arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Niam smut sort of came out of nowhere. Hope you enjoyed it. Comment and let me know if you would like a Niam spin off to this story. I was thinking of going back and writing about how they first started hooking up. :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been awhile, lovelies! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Im going to try and start posting an update every week.

It was just after 10 am when Harry untangled himself from Louis' arms.

He hated lying to Louis like he did, but last night was not the time nor place to introduce him to Zayn.

Harry was really bothered that Zayn was that close to his apartment especially since he paid for a condo for Zayn a few hours away.

He glanced at Louis to make sure he was still sleeping, and grabbed his phone from the bedside table.

He dialed Zayns number and quietly walked down the hall and into his office.

He shut the door behind him as soon as Zayn picked up and muffled a groggy ' _Hello_ '.

" _What the fuck were you thinking, Zayn_?" Harry spat angrily as he paced back and forth. 

" _Huh...uh. Harry? What do you mean?_ " Zayn replied with a yawn.

" _You know exactly what I mean. Why were you so close to my flat? I thought we agreed upon you staying far away. Its whats best for you._ " Harry ran a hand through his tousled curls and sighed as he heard a chuckle from Zayn through the receiver.

" _Whatever, Harry. Go on and lead on your little boy toy. He will see the real you soon, you will get tired of him just as you got tired of me_."

Harry's jaw clenched as the line was disconnected. He slammed his phone down on the desk beside him and stared up at the ceiling, the sun shined brightly through the half open shades.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and began to think to himself.

Maybe Zayn was right.

It was like it was programmed into him to hurt everything he touched.

Something inside Harry at that moment snapped and he started back down the hallway.

He had to end things with Louis before he hurt him. Harry flung the bedroom door open and before he could say a word, he heard Louis mumbling in his sleep.

" _Hazza....mm...I love...love you_."

Harry's stomach dropped.

He wasn't sure if he should wake Louis...

Holy shit, not only is Louis have a pretty intense dream.. But he said he loves me.

Snap out of it, Haz.

This will never work.

Before Harry knew it, the words flew out of his mouth.

" _Louis, wake up. You need to go home_."

* * *

 

Louis groaned when he heard his name and pulled the pillow over his head.

" _Mmm...Hazza...sleepy. Back to bed please_." Louis mumbles sleepily.

" _Louis. Take your things and leave_." Harry said dryly.

Louis blinked a few times and sat up in the bed, his fringe flipped back and sticking up wildly.

He wasn't quite sure if he heard Harry correctly.

" _What do you mean, love? It's Saturday and we are up before noon_." Louis said with a grin.

Once Louis saw the look on Harry's face, it felt as if the breath was knocked out of him.

There was no emotion at all on his face, he just stood with his arms crossed, not once meeting Louis' eyes.

He had never felt so lowly.

Harry was usually full of light and laughing and now there was just nothing but an emptiness.

Louis grabbed his pants and pulled them on, nodding silently as he gathered up his things.

He searched for the right words to say, and it took a moment before he spoke.

" _I was always just some contract to you. Stupid me. Whatever. Goodbye Harry_."

Louis didn't look back at Harry as he hurried out of his flat.

The tears began as soon as he stepped onto the lift. Louis replayed yesterday's events over and over and he couldn't see where he went wrong.

He wondered for a moment about Zayn, and if he was the reason.

Maybe he was an ex of Harry's or something.

He couldn't help but cry even harder, not hiding his sobs as he walked into his apartment.

Louis didn't acknowledge Liam or Niall as they voiced their concerns, he continued straight into his room.

He shut the door behind him and locked it and then curled up into a ball on his bed.

Louis kept repeating over and over in his mind that he would never be good enough for anyone.

* * *

 

 

 

It had been an entire forty-eight hours since Harry had told Louis to leave.

He felt so guilty that as soon as Louis left he had attempted to go after him, but neither Liam or Niall would let him see him.

Maybe it was for the best.

In sheer self anger, Harry ripped up the contract he had with Louis. It was the stupidest thing he had ever done.

Zayn was no doubt right about him.

 

* * *

 

" _Lou Lou, you need to eat_." Liam shoved a steaming bowl of soup his way and he wrinkled up his nose.

Louis knew that Liam was right, but he still didn't feel like it.

He picked up the spoon and swirled it in the bowl of chicken noodle and attempted a bite. His stomach rumbled and so he went for another and another.

Once, Louis looked up from the now empty bowl, he immediately flipped off a rather smug looking Liam Payne.

" _Such obscene gestures, Tommo._ " Liam said with a laugh and leaned back into Niall as he walked up behind him.

Louis watched the two lads and felt a pang of jealously. Who would've thought.

" _Lou. You look better_." Niall said with a cheeky grin. " _I know just what you need! Come out with us tonight. You could use a strong drink._ "

Louis shrugged and purses his lips as he thought about the offer.

" _Hmm...I dunno, Nialler_."

" _Oh come on!! We haven't had a proper night out, just the three of us._ " Liam said matter of factly.

Louis took a breath of defeat and muttered an almost inaudible ' _fine_ '.

Liam and Niall squealed loudly and shooed him off to shower and dress.

Niall called out loudly, " _It's karaoke night_!"

Louis grumbled internally and hopped in the shower, hoping the hot water would mentally prepare him for the night to come.

 

* * *

 

 

 

What Niall had claimed to be karaoke night had actually been open mic night. If it weren't for the promise of free drinks, he would've killed his best friend.

Louis started off with about four shots of tequila and set up for their first song.

He hated being in the spotlight, but he was somehow hoping to be overshadowed by Liam and Niall.

Niall had begun to strum on his guitar a few times and he instantly recognized it as one his favorite songs.

Liam began and then Louis was forced to harmonize with him throughout the chorus.

He got lost in the lyrics and suddenly forgot about his fright.

 

" _It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own.._."

 

 

Liam turned to Louis with a grin and left the last bit to him.

 

" _Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Ohhhhh_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you._.."

The crowd cheered and Louis' face lit up.

It was the first time he had smiled in days. He had never been one for performing before, but something about this night and being with his best friends that lit a fire inside.

After they performed one more song, the owner of the club pulled the lads aside and asked if they would like to be regulars, performing three nights a week.

If Louis hadn't been half lit already he might have protested, but as soon as he said they could perform original songs he was in.

The celebration now begun.

He wasn't sure how many drinks he had had already, but he couldn't find Liam or Niall and he was ready to go home.

He fished his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to whom he thought was Liam, but turned out to be Harry.

" _Whr arrej uo ?.,,,!_ "

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was surprised when he saw Louis' name pop up on his phone, and even more surprised at the message.

He must be drunk. Harry hesitated for a moment and decided to call him.

It rang a few times before Louis answered and he could hear a noisy pub in the background. 

" _Lou, is everything alright? I saw your text_."

" _What doyoumean?_ " Louis slurred through the receiver. " _I texted LiLi._ "

" _Are you alone?_." Harry asked quickly, starting to worry.

" _What's it to you? I'll just walk home._ " Louis muttered.

" _No...you stay put. I'll be right there_."

" _Harry. I miss your cute little bum_."

And with that he heard a click and the line went silent.

Harry wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but he grabbed his keys and headed out.

He cared so much about Louis and he couldn't have him drunk and wandering the streets of New York.

 

__

* * *

 

 

Harry hopped in his SUV and sped quickly down the road, hoping he was at the pub that they normally had went to.

A few blocks away he slammed on his breaks and pulled off to the side, there sat on the corner was a shivering Louis Tomlinson.

Harry's heart was ripped out of his chest at this moment. He hurried over to him and took a knee beside him.

" _Lou baby, let's get you home. It's about to rain. Can't have you sick, love._ "

Harry expected a fight, and instead Louis grabbed his arms and curled into his chest.

He smelt strongly of booze, but Harry didn't mind.

He scooped Louis up and placed him carefully in his car.

On the way back to his flat, he heard Louis muttering something in his sleep. " _Hazza...my..mine_."

Harry couldn't fight off a smug grin, but knew it was probably the booze talking.

Once back in his flat, he helped Louis with his shoes and placed him in his bed.

Harry didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but he hoped it was something good.

He didn't deserve another shot with Louis, but he would sure fight for him. It wouldn't be easy, but he was done with pushing Louis away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize in advance for making Zayn the sort of bad guy. I promise to make it all up to you! With that being said, there is some mild violence in this chapter. This one is definitely a roller coaster. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Louis wasn't sure where he was when his eyes fluttered open.

It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings before the realization hit him.

He was in Harry’s bed.

The last thing he remembered was doing shots with Liam and Niall, then the rest of the night was quite fuzzy.

Louis rubbed his eyes as he sat up, looking around for any sign of the curly haired lad.

He pushed the covers off of him and breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that he was still dressed.

His shoes were neatly placed on the floor next to the door.

Louis debated for a moment before climbing from the bed and sliding his feet into his vans.

Maybe he could slip out without being seen.

Louis wasn't sure if he had drunk dialed Harry or just randomly showed up here in his drunken stupor.

He still wasn't ready to face Harry. Louis wasn't sure he had the restraint to not forgive him.

That is if he even wanted to apologize.

He still was unsure of what went wrong.

Louis took a steady breath and set out quietly down the hallway.

He glanced around the corner slowly. There was no sign of Harry in the living room, so maybe he still had a shot to escape unnoticed.

Louis had almost reached the door when he heard a noise from behind him.

“ _Lou? Are you leaving_?” Harry’s voice was soft and gentle as he spoke.

Louis hesitated for a moment before finally getting the nerve to turn around.

“ _Are you seriously asking me that, Harry_?”

Louis replied bitterly, yet he was still unable to look Harry in the eye.

” _Im not quite sure why I am here in the first place. I blame that on my intoxication. You don’t want me here, remember_?”

Louis words were like a punch in the gut to Harry. He knew that it was all his fault in the first place.

He should have never treated Louis the way that he did.

“ _I was scared, okay_?” Harry blurted out. “ _Ive never done the relationship thing before. Its always been contracts and fine lines that would never get crossed. I figured that if I ended it now, that I wouldn't hurt you. But, that was the dumbest thing I could have done._ ”

Louis’ jaw dropped. He wanted so badly to just forgive Harry, but he couldn't let himself.

“ _Yeah, well. Maybe it was for the best. Don’t worry though. Ill report to work first thing Monday and it will be as if nothing ever happened_.”

Louis turned his back to Harry and left his flat, barely making it out before the tears began to fall.

Louis had walked these halls too many damn times in tears, and he was over it.

He made it back to his flat and collapsed onto the couch, he could hear Liam and Niall in their room and it made him want to gag.

At least someone is happy.

Louis wiped the tears from his face and laid back on the couch.

He let his mind begin to wander.

Louis came to New York for his career, and not for some guy.

He thought at first that things with Harry could work, but no matter how many contracts get written up feelings always get in the way.

There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Harry, even in the short amount of time he knew the lad.

But, he couldn't love someone who only saw him as a business proposition.

Louis had forgotten about Zayn, but now something and brought him up and to the forefront of his thoughts.

He had figured Harry had others before him and now he began to wonder if maybe Zayn had been one of those.

Louis flew up off the couch and ran down the hallway.

He knocked loudly on Niall and Liam’s door. “ _Liam! Ni! Open up! Im coming in, so at least be in a decent position_.”

Louis covered his eyes and flung open the door.

“ _Looooou!!! What the hell_?” Niall and Liam both whined in unison.

“ _Oh shut it_.” Louis retorted. “ _I know this seems random, but I need to know that guys name you were dancing with from a few weeks ago. Do you remember it_?”

“ _Louis, why are you bringing this shit up? I want to try and forget it._ ” Niall said as he began to pout.

Louis uncovered his eyes and mentally thanked god for them being decent. He took a seat on the edge of their bed and sighed.

“ _I wasn’t supposed to tell you this, but I guess since Harry and I are over it doesn't really matter any more._ ” Louis brushed his fringe from his eyes and continued.

“ _I was under a contract of sorts with Harry. A dom/sub sort of thing_.”

 

“ _Wait. WHAT?_ ” Niall screeched. “ _Like he was paying you for sex_?”

“ _God no, Niall! Im not a fucking prostitute_.” Louis rolled his eyes. “ _Basically, sex without strings attached. I obliged to his needs a few times a week, and I attend events and what not with him. But, it was never really like that. We both caught feelings, well I know that I did. I fucking love him, but he asked me to leave_.”

“ _That motherfucker. I can't believe he would do something like that_.” Liam cursed.

“ _I wasn't the first, Li. He had told me that there were others before, and thats where I think that guy from the bar fits into this_.” Louis curled his legs up underneath him and sighed.

“ _Harry knew him, and started acting weird when he saw him dancing with you_.”

“ _Do you think he was one of them_?” Niall asked as he curled into Liam’s side.

“ _Maybe. Im not sure. But, that is why I need to know his name if you remember._ ” Louis shifted on the bed, getting more comfy.

Liam contemplated for a moment and then sighed. “I _t was...Zayn, maybe? I was quite pissed that night and don't remember much...Dont tell me you are going to track this guy down, Lou. Please, don’t. Its not worth it._ ”

Louis scowled. “ _Its completely worth it, Liam. I need to know_.” He hopped up from the bed and walked to the door, glancing over his shoulder at Liam and Niall.

“ _Im going out tonight. Don’t wait up_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Louis turned off his phone as he walked into the bar. It was half past nine in the evening, and Louis hoped that maybe he would run into Zayn.

He knew it was a long shot, but he was going off the only information that he had.

Louis took a seat at the bar and order a whiskey sour to sip on.

After the bartender brought his drink he turned on the stool to face the crowd of people dancing.

His eyes scanned the crowd and he saw no sign of the lad with tattoos.

Louis’ drink disappeared quickly and before he knew it, he was starting on drink number three.

Louis didn't realize that it was different until he took a sip.

He turned to the bartender in protest and then the guy pointed to the opposite end of the bar.

“ _Its from him_.” The bartender stated and walked away.

Louis’ mouth gaped open.

Zayn sat at the opposite end of the bar.

How long had he been there?

When Louis met his gaze, Zayn waved him over.

Louis hesitated for a moment, but then hopped off of his stool. He approached Zayn slowly.

“ _Thanks for the drink. A bit sweet for my tastes though._ ” Louis said to the lad.

Zayn grinned and slid down from the stool. “I _took you for the cosmo type of lad_.” His lips turned into a devious smirk.

“ _Im not sure if thats a compliment or an insult._ ” Louis replied with a slight smile.

Louis extended his hand. “ _Im Louis_.”

Zayn shook his hand and dropped it just as quickly.

“ _Zayn_.” He responded. “ _Where’s your cute friend?_ ”

Louis rolled his eyes. “ _He’s with his boyfriend. If you must know._ ”

“ _Ah. Such a shame_.” Zayn smirked again.

“ _Was there a reason you bought me a drink_?” Louis asked curiously.

Zayn shrugged. “ _I always buy the cute gays a drin_ k.”

“ _Who says I'm gay?_ ” Lou said with a scowl.

“ _Oh please. I saw you with Harry. Im not stupid, mate_.” Zayn shook his head and went back to his stool.

Louis cursed under his breath and followed him. This is what he came here to do.

“ _How do you know Harry_?” Louis asked after downing the rest of his drink.

“ _Why the fuck would I tell you? Im surprised he hasn't told you already, boy toy._ ” Zayn stated.

“ _Excuse me? He fucking dumped me. Feelings weren't apart of the contract, I assume_.” Louis sat down on the stool next to him and ordered another drink.

Zayn began laughing. “ _Ah, but thats his game mate. He’s all fucking charming and shit and once you feel something, he runs like a scared puppy_.”

_“So.....you were his sub_?” Louis whispered.

“ _A damn waste of two years, if you ask me._ ” Zayn mumbled over his drink.

Louis’ stomach sunk. Suddenly not in the mood for company any longer. “ _Im just going to go_.”

Louis began to stand up and before he could, Zayn gripped his arm tightly.

“ _You are going to sit, and do exactly as I say_.” Zayn hissed under his breath.

Louis tried to shrug out of his grip. “ _Piss off_!”

Zayn gripped Louis tighter with one hand and pulled something from his pocket with the other. “ _You will sit and do exactly as I say or I will use this_.”

Louis looked down slowly and realized that Zayn had a knife pressed directly over his inner thigh.

His breathing picked up and he begged himself not to panic.

“ _Just let me go, Zayn_ ” Louis whispered shakily. “ _Harry is all yours. He dumped me, remember?_ ”

“ _Ah, but you see Louis Tomlinson_.” Zayn continued to hiss in his ear. “ _Harry never looked at me like the way I've seen him look at you._ ” 

What did he mean by that? A thousand things raced through Louis’ mind.

“ _Have you been spying on me?_ ” Louis said with a jerk, and Zayn pressed the knife a bit tighter against his leg. “ _Alright, alright. What do you want me to do_?”

Zayn licked his lips as he leaned back a bit, pulling the knife away.

Louis took this as his chance to escape.

He flew off the barstool and into the crowd of people. Zayn was hot on his heels.

Louis was very tipsy and stumbled quite a few times before reaching the door. He could see Zayn getting stuck in the crowd of people for a few moments, but pushed his way through quickly.

Louis ran quickly down the street, fumbling in his pockets as he ran. He hit the call button, calling the first person in his missed calls.

Louis was out of breath when Harry answered.

“ _Louis? Whats going on? You sound out of breath_.” Harry asked casually.

Louis was unaware that Zayn had caught up to him and jerked him back by his collar. He screamed out for Harry as Zayn jerked the phone from his grip.

“ _Lou! LOUIS! Whats going on_?” Harry called out through the phone. Z

ayn pressed the knife to Louis’ neck as he hissed through the phone. “ _Such a pretty boy you have here, Harry. Such a shame you sent him away. I told you he would get hurt._ ”

Louis struggled in Zayns arms and he tightened his grip.

“ _Zayn! Im calling the fucking cops! Where is Louis_?” Harry screamed.

“ _Oh. You do that and this knife I have will easily slice through his throat. You are going to play by my rules_.” Zayn said with a twisted laugh.

Harry nearly dropped his phone. He had never witnessed this side of Zayn before, but he had no doubt in his mind that he would do as he pleased.

" _What do you want?_ " Harry asked.

Louis continued to struggle against Zayn. He almost slipped away, but Zayn was on him once more.

" _Harry_!" Louis cried out as Zayn sent a fist into his stomach.

Louis lurched into the fetal position but not before Zayn sent another blow to Louis' head.

Everything went black.

Zayn picked up the phone that he had since dropped to a screaming Harry.

Zayn picked at picked at his teeth unamused.

" _What do you want, damnit?? If it's money, you can have it all_!" Harry pleaded.

" _I don't want your money, Harry. I want you to merge your company with Eliza's. She has told me every little dirty thing about you. You should have agreed to her business arrangement and saved your pretty boy here a beating._ " Zayn clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Y _ou have until tomorrow evening to agree to her terms, or Mr. Tomlinson here will be sent back to you in pieces_."

Harry dropped his phone and ran quickly out of his flat. He didn't want to involve Niall and Liam in this, but he couldn't do this alone. And the police weren't an option.

Eliza had ears everywhere and pretty much had her thumb in everyone's assholes. So they did as she said.

Harry had worked so hard to build his company up from the ground and he knew that as soon as it was merged with Eliza's it wouldn't be long before it was up in flames. It's how she made all of her money. She used people, and he used to as well. It's a part of his past he is ashamed about but he has since worked through it all.

Harry pounded hard on the door once he reached Louis' flat, and let himself in.

He heard loud protests from Niall and Liam.

" _Why the fuck are you barging in here? Louis' is out and he probably doesn't want to see you anyways_." Niall said harshly.

" _Zayn has Louis._ " Harry said out of breath.

" _What the fuck do you mean?_ " Liam chimed in.

" _Zayn is working for my ex apparently who wants me to merge my company with hers. I told her no and thought things were fine, and now Zayn is threatening Louis' life. Where did Louis' go tonight?_ " Harry asked quickly.

Horror washed over the two lads faces.

" _He went to the pub around the corner. I think he may have been looking for Zayn_." Niall stated.

_"What? Why would he be looking for Zayn_?" Harry asked.

" _Why don't you tell us, Mr. Secret Keeper. Zayn was your ex sub, wasn't he_?" Liam said with a scowl.

The color drained from Harry's face and he nodded. " _It wasn't like that with Louis though. Maybe it was at first, but I fucking love him. It scared the shit out of me so I ended it before I could hurt him._ "

“ _I know you love him, mate. Its always written all over your face. But that doesn't matter right now. We have to get Louis back_.” Liam said as he stood from the couch.

Niall followed him and the three of them were soon on their way.

“ _Do you have any idea where he might take him_?” Niall asked as they hopped into Harry’s SUV.

“ _I have Sebastian tracing his phone as we speak_.” Harry replied.

Harry’s phone began to ring, and he answered it quickly. “ _Styles speaking_.”

“ _Harry. Its good to speak with you again, finally_.” Eliza cooed.

“ _Eliza_.” Harry answered dryly as he put her on speaker phone.

“ _Your boy Louis here is so very pretty. You always had great taste, love. Which is why I believe it would be best to agree to my arrangement._ ” She said arrogantly.

“ _Don't lay a fucking hand on him, Eliza. He has nothing to do with this_.” Harry hissed. “ _Where is he_?”

“I _ll get to that, love. All you have to do is agree to give me a part of your company_.” Eliza stated.

“ _How much_?” Harry asked as he gripped the steering wheel.

“ _Sixty-five percent_.” She answered.

“ _Fuck no_!” Harry called out.

Harry heard Louis scream in the background and tears pierced his eyes.

“ _Leave him alone! Fine! Ill do it! Now where is he?”_ Harry called out.

“ _I will return him to you safely. I will meet you at your office tomorrow afternoon to sign the paperwork._ ”

The phone went dead, but not before hearing another scream.

“ _What?? Are you seriously going to wait on those crazy bastards to return Louis_?” Niall screamed out.

“ _Of course not_.” Harry pointed to the location on the GPS. “ _My security team are on their way now. Im not losing Louis and I'm not letting her steal my company. I worked too damn hard for this._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

 Louis blinked a few times. His eyes not quite adjusting. His entire face was swollen and bruised. He tried to move his arms but they were cuffed to either side of a bed. He wasn't sure what exactly had happened after Eliza got off the phone with Harry, but he felt like every bone in his body was broken. Louis began to doze off once more when a loud crashed came from another room. He began to tremble when he heard even more crashes and a gun being fired. Things went black again.

 

__

* * *

 

 

  _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

It was all Louis could hear, and even it sounded miles away, but it slowly began to move closer and closer.

Maybe he was dead?

He tried to force his eyes open, and when they did the light was almost blinding. Everything was white all around him.

Harry appeared above him and now he was convinced that he had died.

“ _Louis, love. Are you awake_?” The angel spoke above him.

Louis tried to answer but no words would come.

Harry pressed a soft kiss to his lips and thats all it took.

Louis tried to lean up but a fierce pain struck through his body. He was now fully aware.

Louis glanced around the room slowly. The beeping he had heard came from a machine that he was somehow hooked up to, and his arm was in a cast.

“ _Easy, Lou. You're in the hospital. You have some cracked ribs and a broken arm. So don't try and sit up_.” Harry said softly.

Louis noticed how pale he looked and the dark circles that were set under his eyes.

“ _Im so so sorry, Louis. This is all my fault_.” Tears stung at Harry’s eyes.

Louis croaked, and tried to form a sentence. “ _No....no its not_.” Louis winced as the words scratched his dry throat. “ _I shouldn't have went to look for him_.”

Harry shook his head, and Louis reached his hand up to cup Harry’s cheek.

“ _Im in love with you, Harry_.” Louis whispered. “A _nd I'm tired of trying to pretend I'm not. None of this is your fault. What happened in the past is exactly that. It is what is is, love._ ”

Harrys lip trembled as he leaned into Louis’ hand. “ _I love you too, Louis. I promise nothing like this will ever happen to you again._ ”

A tear fell as Harry leaned down to kiss Louis’ head.

 

* * *

 

 

 A few weeks passed by and things were slowly getting back to normal. Louis had been staying at Harry’s, mainly because he had insisted. Niall and Liam were constantly going at it too, so it was a win win situation.

Louis’ ribs were a lot better, but he still had two more weeks in this hideous cast.

They had their first official gig at the pub tonight and he had no idea what to wear.

“ _Haaaazzzzaaaaa_!” Louis whined from the bedroom. “ _Why did you let me get this neon green cast? It clashes with everything_!”

Harry chuckled as he walked through the bedroom door. “ _You said you liked it, remember_?”

Harry pinched Louis on the bum and chose a simple black blazer for him to put on over his tshirt. “ _There you go love, it ties everything together and hides the green cast_.”

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ head and watched him finish getting dressed. “ _Im really proud of you and the lads. I can't believe you have a show tonight. Its so exciting_.”

Harry was grinning from ear to ear. Louis glanced over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out. “ _I never would have imagined anyone to like me. Niall and Liam, no doubt. But, for them to want all of us. It is pretty exciting_.”

Louis walked over to Harry and leaned down to give him a kiss. _“I have a surprise for you tonight. We are doing a new song that I wrote_.”

Harry smiled against Louis’ lips and pulled him on top of him.

Louis squealed. “ _Heeeey. You're going to mess up my fringe_.”

Harry kissed Louis long and hard before letting him up.

“ _Come on now, we have to go. Niall will kill us if we are late_.” Louis tugged Harry up off of the bed and dragged him out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry sat at the bar and watched happily as his boyfriend entertained on the small stage at the bar.

They were about to finish up when Louis stepped up to the lead microphone.

Harry had been waiting all night to hear this new song. He leaned onto the edge of his seat in anticipation.

Louis was absolutely nervous as he looked out upon the crowd, but then he spotted Harry. Once they locked eyes, Louis felt that he could face almost anything.

“ _I want to say thank you for everyone coming out tonight to support us. You all have been a wonderful crowd. I hope you all have enjoyed yourselves as much as we have. We are going to close out with a song that I wrote just a few days ago, so bear with us. This song is dedicated to a certain lad with curly hair that I'm quite fond of_.” Louis winked at Harry and the music began.

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _"My hands,_
> 
> _Your hands_
> 
> _Tied up Like two ships._
> 
> _Drifting Weightless._
> 
> _Waves try to break it._
> 
> _I'd do anything to save it._
> 
> _Why is it so hard to say it?_
> 
> _My heart,_
> 
> _Your heart_
> 
> _Sit tight like book ends._
> 
> _Pages Between us Written with no end._
> 
> _So many words we're not saying._
> 
> _Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone._
> 
> _You make me strong._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."_
> 
>  
> 
> _But I don't care,_
> 
> _I'm not scared of love._
> 
> _'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker._
> 
> _Is that so wrong?_
> 
> _Is it so wrong_
> 
> _That you make me strong?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Think of How much Love that's been wasted._
> 
> _People Always Trying to escape it._
> 
> _Move on to stop their heart breaking._
> 
> _But there's nothing I'm running from._
> 
> _You make me strong._
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."_
> 
> _But I don't care,_
> 
> _I'm not scared of love._
> 
> _'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker._
> 
> _Is that so wrong?_
> 
> _Is it so wrong?_
> 
>  
> 
> _So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh._
> 
> _Need you to keep me from falling apart._
> 
> _I'll always hold on._
> 
> _'Cause you make me strong._
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."_
> 
> _But I don't care. I'm not scared of love._
> 
> _'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker._
> 
> _Is that so wrong?_
> 
> _Is it so wrong?_
> 
> _That you make me strong?"_
> 
>  

When the song was over Harry had to dry his eyes. He quickly hopped up from his stool and ran up to give Louis a hug. That was the most amazing song he had ever heard.

He wrapped the small lad in his arms tightly and he never wanted to let go.

“ _That was so good, baby. You are so amazing_.” Harry pressed kisses all over Louis’ face.

Louis couldn't help but laugh.

Niall and Liam began to clear their throats.

“ _Uhh hello. What about us? Were we not amazing also_?” Niall said with a laugh.

Harry shook his head and pulled Niall and Liam into a hug also.

“ _You are all phenomenal. Which is why I want to sign you to my label, as a band. Id be stupid not to_.” Harry grinned.

“ _What_??” Niall, Liam and Louis all asked at once.

Niall screamed and practically tackled Harry in another hug.

Liam and Louis just looked at each other in awe and shook their heads.

_“Seriously mate_?” Liam asked.

“ _Absolutely_.” Harry slid his arm around Louis.

“ _I dunno, Haz. I really want to write._ ” Louis said, leaning his on Harry’s shoulder.

“ _That’s part of the deal_.” Harry kissed Louis cheek. “ _We can discuss it all properly tomorrow, but for now its time to fucking celebrate!_ ”

Niall cheered loudly and they all set off to the bar to have a few pints.


End file.
